Jess' Broken Heart
by Saddletramp
Summary: The saga of the Sherman-Harper Ranch families continues. Stands alone – The BETH series might help but are not necessary. WARNING - Minor character death. WARNING – first three chapters are a hard read for the soft hearted (keep the tissues handy) – but please hang in and read the rest of the story.


**JESS' BROKEN HEART**

The saga of the Sherman-Harper Ranch families continues. Stands alone – The BETH series might help but are not necessary. **Minor character death.** **WARNING** – first three chapters are a hard read for the soft hearted – but please hang in and read the rest of the story. You won't be sorry - but keep the tissues handy.

_**FOR MY BROKEN HEART**_

_Last Night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep_

_Then I cried myself to sleep_

_So sure life wouldn't go on without you_

_But oh this sun is blinding me_

_As it wakes me from the dark_

_I guess the world didn't stop_

_For my broken heart. – Reba McEntire_

Jess Harper sat leaning against a tree in the Sherman – now Sherman-Harper family graveyard. He clutched a half empty whiskey bottle in his hand, its empty counterpart lying beside him. He was disheveled; several days' beard growth covered his face, his always unruly hair even more unruly. He stared bleary eyed at the fresh mound of earth, a yet unmarked grave. He didn't need a marker to know who was buried there. Brianna was there. His wife - his life - was dead. He tried to snap his fingers to show how quickly she'd passed from the earth. The movement caused him to sway and tip over. He laughed drunkenly as he tried to right himself. He had to laugh. If he didn't laugh, he'd cry. And, if he started to cry, he knew he'd never stop. She had been his anchor in life, his refuge from the demons which still haunted him; but she was gone.

He heard a baby crying. His baby. His and Brianna's son. He didn't even have a name yet. The damn kid was three days old and cried all the time. He'd killed her. The child he and Bree had excitedly awaited had been the cause of her death. Complications, the doctor had said. Complications? It was a pitiful all-encompassing word to explain his heart being torn from his chest, his reason for living taken away from him. He'd cradled her in his arms in those last precious moments. She'd begged him to go on without her, to take care of their children. She'd been so warm and loving and she'd died in his arms as he had kissed her goodbye. He wanted to die too. He couldn't go on without her. He had held her for a long time, feeling the warmth of her body fade, before Slim had talked him into letting her go, prying him away from his lost love, to let the doctor do what he had to do.

He tried to gain his feet, using the tree for support. The earth wouldn't stand still so he had to wrap his arms around it to keep from falling down again. He realized he was still wearing his mourning suit but it didn't look so good now. He tried to smooth his wrinkled shirt, only making it worse. His grief had been so overwhelming that he didn't even remember the funeral. He remembered bits and pieces. He remembered the vast emptiness in his gut upon seeing his wife in the coffin.

He could feel the weight of Brianna's wedding ring circling his little finger. She had cried when her pregnancy complications had caused her body to swell, requiring the removal of the ring from her hand. He remembered how it had upset her. Funny, he thought, how you remember the odd things. He remembered holding her and assuring her that he loved her whether she wore his ring or not. The day after she died, he had found it lying on top of the bureau in their room. He'd taken it and slid it onto his little finger, finding comfort in having this small part of her with him.

Other than that, the only other thing he remembered was standing at the graveside, holding Katie's hand, numb from head to foot.

He heard a door open and close, followed by hushed voices. Trying to focus, he could see his sister-in-law leaving his house. Beth was carrying the baby. Her husband and Jess' partner, Slim Sherman, was carrying ten-year old Katie, his strong arms supporting a bewildered and terrified child whose world had been turned up side down. KATIE! An alarm went off in his drunken stupor. Oh, God, he'd been so wrapped up in his own misery he'd forgotten Katie. With Bree gone, Katie had now lost both of her birth parents. She wasn't Jess' child, but he loved her as his own. After marrying Bree, he had adopted her, given her his name. She called him Poppa. She was going to need him now, more than ever. He was all she had left. Oh hell, he thought, let Beth and Slim take care of them. They'd be better parents anyway. He barely knew how he was going to take care of Katie, let alone some squally little tyke. Boy, wouldn't that be a purdy sight – Jess Harper, the gunslinger, swaddling a baby. Huh – not him! Fat chance of that. He took another swig from the bottle. It was better this way, he told himself. Why did he ever think he could go straight – have a normal life?

He'd been born dirt poor and left on his own since he was 15. Nothing good had ever come his way – at least not until he'd met Slim. Slim had tried to help him, given him a chance at a new life. He'd tried, he really had. He'd grabbed onto that new life so tightly and sworn he'd never let go. Damnit, he now cursed Slim, why'd you make me believe it? Believe I could be a rancher, a husband, and father? After everything he and Brianna had gone through to be together, after the excited anticipation of their child, it was all gone. Just like everything else in his life, it had all gone bad. He wasn't fit to be a father anyways. Not now. Not without Brianna.

He let go of the tree, trying to take a step towards his house; it wasn't a home anymore – not without his wife. He only took one step before tripping, landing alongside Brianna's grave. He lay there, one arm across the mound of dirt – and he cried.

**CHAPTER TWO – SINKING FURTHER INTO THE BOTTLE**

It was raining when he woke up. He lay where he had fallen and let the rain spatter his face, soak his clothes clear down to his skin. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't even feel whether the rain was warm or cold. He tried to take another swig from the bottle he still held, finding it empty of the mind-numbing liquid. He let the bottle fall from his hand as he rolled back towards Brianna's grave; the mud coated his clothing as the rain plastered his hair to his face. He gripped a handful of the sodden earth, feeling it slip through his fingers as he let out an anguished scream which was ripped from his very core. Then he sunk into the sweet oblivion of darkness.

The sun was shining on his back, its warmth bringing him back to consciousness. He arose then, looking around for the bottle which would erase his pain and therefore his memory of why he was in pain. Then he remembered he'd drunk the last of its contents. Damn, he was sober. He didn't feel sober, but he wasn't drunk either. He was just – empty. He staggered his way to his front door, fumbling with the simple act of turning the doorknob. He left a trail of discarded clothing leading to his bedroom before collapsing into bed and pulling the covers up over himself. He reached for Brianna's pillow, disappointed to find it no longer carried her scent. Someone had changed the bedding, washing away the last remnants of his connection to her. He fell into an exhausted sleep.

**CHAPTER THREE – BETH WRITES**

It is breaking my heart to see Jess in such turmoil. I'm sure he doesn't even remember it, but Slim has been beside him much of the time since Brianna's death. He tried talking to Jess, tried getting him to leave Brianna's grave, but Jess was inconsolable. We knew he'd taken to the bottle to blot out the pain. It was a poor way to handle things, especially when he now had two children depending upon him. Slim couldn't remember Jess ever being that drunk for that long. Even when they'd had their wild bachelor Saturdays, Jess had always stayed more sober than Slim, rarely getting more than buzzed. His life as an outlaw and gunslinger had instilled in him a self-preservation that wouldn't allow him to let go, opening himself to danger and slowing his reflexes – things his life depended upon. Now, Jess was a shadow of his former self and was on a path to self-destruction.

As I hold Jess' still unnamed son, I wish Jess could hold this tiny bundle. I'm sure holding his son would help bring Jess back from the brink. But he won't even look at the child, seeing only the cause of Brianna's death. The baby is guiltless and perfect in every way. Dr. Hanson has worked out a milk substitute and I feed him with a bottle. Katie helps me with the baby. She loves her baby brother – has done so since the first moment she laid eyes on him.

Katie cries herself to sleep at night. She misses Jess terribly and can't understand his absence. We aren't sure what to tell her, other than her daddy is hurting so badly he needs to be by himself. As far as I'm concerned, Jess has no excuse for his behavior. I want to give him a good swift kick where it would do the most good. Slim tries to keep me calm, wanting to give Jess a little space and time to work it out for himself.

Of course, Jess is sad and grief stricken – but the rest of the world didn't come to a standstill. Life goes on whether you want it to or not. Without her mother, Jess was Katie's whole world – her protector. Now he's not here to hold and comfort her. Slim and I love her to pieces, but in Katie's world, we are a poor substitute for the man she calls her daddy.

As I feed and rock Baby Harper, I'm finding myself becoming attached – too attached. I want this baby. Other women would say I have Baby Fever – that longing for a baby of your own when you are around a newborn baby. But this baby isn't mine, he belongs to Jess and Brianna. Every day I see how he looks like the perfect combination of his parents. Already I can see that he will be a heartbreaker – just like his daddy. He has Brianna's quiet and gentle temperament. He's a contented baby – if you can tell that in one less than a week old. The first few days he cried – a lot! It took that long to figure out a milk substitute that worked for him. It seems he has his father's insatiable appetite. Katie comes to stand beside me while I feed her little brother. She places a gentle hand on him, as she lays her head on my shoulder seeking comfort and tries to hide her tears. I can't help feeling my heart break.

I'll wait, but my patience is wearing thin. Jess is starting to come between Slim and me. Apparently, I am not as forgiving of Jess' errant behavior as Slim seems to be. Slim is still making excuses for Jess. It caused a bad argument between us; one I'm sorry we had – but the truth was – either Jess stood up to his responsibilities, or Slim and I were adopting Katie and Baby Harper – Period.

Slim tried – he really tried – to get Jess to stop drinking. Jess would promise to straighten out, but as soon as Slim turned his back, he'd find another bottle to climb into. It caused another argument between Slim and me. Jess needed some tough love and, under the circumstances, Slim just couldn't be that hard on him. I know Slim was remembering how hard our own child's delivery had been and how he had feared for my life. It was why we hadn't had another child. He was afraid of losing me and he'd rather forego having more children than take a chance with my life.

I had been alone at the ranch when the labor pains began. Unlike other first-time mothers whose labor pains start easy and build over the course of hours, my labor pains hit with a vengeance, knocking me to my knees. I was scared. The doctor told me I had a couple more weeks before I'd deliver. Other than feeling as big as an elephant and waddling like a duck, I'd been feeling fine - which is why no one was at the ranch with me. When the second pain hit, I knew I was in trouble and needed help. It was all I could do to make it outside to the porch. I pounded the metal triangle with all my strength. Its sound carried for miles over the ranch. Anyone who heard it would come running.

Our hired hand Ray was the first to make it to the house. I was lying on the porch because I hadn't been able to make it back inside. I know I looked scared as I looked up with tear filled eyes, my hands protectively over my abdomen. He took one look at me and carried me into Slim's and my bedroom. A father of three children, he made me comfortable before leaving for the doctor. It wasn't long before Slim arrived. He face lost all color when he saw me in bed, tears streaming down my face and my hands fisted in the covers as another pain racked my body. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to do or how to help me. Then he slid into bed beside me, sitting up, cradling me in his arms, my head against his chest where I could hear his heart beat. It never failed to amaze me how he could be such a strong man and gentle at the same time. Then he placed his hand over my swollen stomach. His hand was warm, and it felt good as he gently rubbed the area. It seemed to quiet the baby too and I was able to relax before the next pain hit. He held me as it washed over me and receded. He was rocking me, his check against the top of my head. I could hear him sniffle. He was crying for me.

Dr. Hanson must have been close by because he arrived quickly. It was a good thing too because the pains were growing in intensity and coming much closer together. I was devastated when he sent Slim from the room. I wanted him with me, to hold me. But doctors felt husbands usually were more nuisance than help so kept them out of the delivery rooms. Even as the delivery progressed, I could hear Slim storming around in the living room. Dr. Hanson occasionally looked towards the closed door and smiled in sympathy. "Nervous daddy – huh?" He'd asked me, not really expecting an answer. I had to laugh because it was obvious Ray and Frank had their hands full keeping him out of the delivery room. I thought Slim was going to tear the door down when I screamed with the last push, which brought our precious child into the world. In those terrifying seconds before our baby took its first breath and cried, I could hear him raving on the other side of the door. I've never heard him so scared.

Dr. Hanson had his hands full keeping Slim out of the room until I could make myself presentable. I didn't care what anyone said – I was a sweaty mess, my hair in disarray – and I was NOT going to let anyone see me like that. I knew Slim loved me no matter what, but it made ME feel better. Besides, delivering our baby had really taken it out of me and I needed a bit to recover. I knew if I looked the slightest bit peaked, Slim would turn into a worse worrywart than he already was. Dr. Hanson tended to the baby while I did what I wanted to do. To keep Slim from busting in, I had to talk to him through the closed door, assuring him I was fine, and just getting cleaned up.

Slim was leaning against the door so hard he almost fell into the room when Dr. Hanson opened it and allowed him in. He was at my side in an instant. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from my face as he gently kissed me, assuring himself that I was all right. He seemed to have forgotten we had an addition to our family as he continued to ask if I was okay, such was his worry. Finally, I nudged him, looking at the baby I held in my arms, I said. "Slim, meet your son."

I cannot tell you the look that came over my husband's face. As I handed him our son, he was in awe and wonderment at the tiny creature we had produced. His smile spread from ear to ear as he realized we had a child – our child – our firstborn. Cradling the baby in one arm, he braced himself with the other and kissed me again. But when he moved away, I saw something else in his eyes. He was scared out of his mind that he might have lost the baby or me during childbirth. It was a fear that never left him.

Now, as I hold Baby Harper, I understand Slim's empathy for Jess. Slim had seen several siblings be stillborn and experienced his mother's grief at losing a baby. Then he had fought his own fear during the birth of our son. It was only natural that his fear had resurfaced when Jess' Brianna had died. This was one time it would not be Slim who would be setting Jess straight. It would have to be someone else and I knew it would have to be me. Jess and I were like brother and sister. We could say anything to each other – and I loved him enough to be the one taking him to task over his behavior. May Heaven help me with that man.

**CHAPTER FOUR – TOUGH LOVE**

A slamming door followed by his bedroom curtains drawn back, allowing sunshine to flood the room rudely awakened Jess. Someone threw open the window, letting a cold breeze blow in, making him shiver as he pulled the covers up over his bare shoulders.

"Jess Harper, you get your carcass out of bed right now!" yelled his sister-in-law, Beth Sherman.

It took a moment to realize the petite blond was standing in his bedroom. Jess sat bolt upright in bed, dragging his covers up with him. He immediately pressed one hand to his head as sky rockets exploded inside his skull, the other keeping a firm grip on the covers. The vibrations from his moving in bed jostled the empty bottles on the floor, their clinking sound confirmation as to what caused his headache.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded loudly, not quite matching her decibel level. His eyes widened at seeing how angry she was. Like Slim, Beth didn't get angry – but when she did, you didn't want to be the object of her anger. His eyes widened even further upon seeing her hands firmly grasping the bedding, thoroughly prepared to whisk it away if he didn't comply.

Jess scooted up against the headboard, dragging the bedding with him, tucking it around himself in order to stay covered while engaging in a miniature tug-o-war with Beth. He'd pull the covers up around him only to have her jerk them back down, threatening to pull them off him completely. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" he yelled again, adding: "Shut that damn window it's cold in here!"

"You mean it STINKS in here." Was her rebuttal. "Jess Harper, you're getting out of bed this minute. You've wallowed in self-pity for a week now. You need a bath and this room needs an airing! There are two children waiting for their father to come take care of them. I love you but I'm not raising your children for you. You get out of bed and start acting like the man you are, or I will take great pleasure in embarrassing the hell out of you by taking this here bedding." She pulled it further down, emphasizing her words.

Scrambling to pull the covers back over himself, Jess stared open mouthed at Slim's wife. He didn't know what shocked him more – her here in his bedroom, her threat to take his covers which would leave him clad only in his underwear, her anger, or the fact that she had sworn. He might have been married, but he still clung to his modesty around other women – including his sister-in-law. No matter how comfortable he was around her, her seeing him in his near all together just wasn't happening. He had no doubt she would carry out her threat to uncover him.

He held a hand up in surrender, still desperately clutching the covers to his body. "Okay. Okay. I'll get up. Just – just leave me be."

Beth crossed her arms, eyeing him speculatively, before nodding her head and turning to leave. "You've got a half hour to get cleaned up, dressed, and show up for breakfast. Seeing her start to leave, he snuggled back down into the bed. She turned at the door, shaking a finger at him. "If I have to come back up here, I'm not stopping with the bedding and I'm gonna take a scrub brush to your hide!"

Jess sat back up, thoroughly alarmed, and promised to do as bid. He could only stare at the door as Beth closed it behind her, a smug smile on her face. He waited until he heard the outer door close before leaping from the bed and heading to the washroom. No way was he going to give her any cause to re-enter his bedroom and make good on her threat – because he believed she would do it.

**CHAPTER FIVE – JESS SOBERS UP**

Katie watched Jess' slow progress down Stagecoach Lane from their house to Slim's. His walk was slow and he limped. He'd done that now and then since his recovery. She knew it to be a sign of her daddy being pushed to his limits – both mentally and physically. She knew he was hurting over her momma's death, just as she was. She flung open the outer door and ran to him, her brown pig tails flying as she launched herself into his arms. He caught her mid-air as he had often done and hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe. His own eyes teared up as hers let loose. She sobbed uncontrollably against his shoulder, unable to understand the days he'd been missing from her life since her mother died. Aunt Beth and Uncle Slim had been kind, understanding, and loving, but they weren't Jess. Ever since he had rescued her from her kidnapper, she had looked upon him as her guardian. With him she was always safe, protected. Even when he hadn't been with her momma, he had been her security. She needed him now more than ever. She knew he couldn't bring her momma back, but he could still keep her safe from the world.

It was a clean but shaky Jess that presented himself for breakfast at the Sherman household. He sat Katie down on one of the chairs before taking his own place at the table. Slim said grace before they began passing the food. Jess had only taken a few bites before his belly rebelled. He beat a hasty exit to the kitchen where he emptied his meager stomach contents into the garbage bucket.

Katie looked after him anxiously; ready to go to his aid. Beth put out a hand to stop her. "He's okay, sweetie. Just a bit of sour stomach. It'll pass shortly." Katie nodded her understanding. Her Aunt Doreen had been Jess' nurse, so Katie understood a lot about medicine. Jess apologized when he returned to the table, stating he thought maybe he'd just stick with coffee for right now. He tried to ignore the knowing smirks on Beth and Slim's faces. Katie rubbed a comforting hand up and down his arm. "I'm okay, little one." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled one of her brilliant smiles.

They had just finished breakfast when Beth excused herself, returning with a small bundle in her arms. She cooed and rocked the baby, smiling at the tiny being. Folding the blanket back, she moved to hand the baby to Jess, saying "Baby Harper, meet your daddy." Jess jumped away from the table faster than if someone had dropped a rattlesnake at his feet. He was terrified of the tiny creature Beth was holding. Katie giggled at her father's stricken face.

"Come on,Daddy." She said. "There's nothing to holding him – and he smells nice too"

Jess was almost shaking. "I ain't never held no baby – least wise that I can remember. Ma wouldn't let me hold the young-ins. Said I was too clumsy. I don't even know how."

Beth took pity on him then. "Sit in your chair, Jess. I'll hand him to you. Don't worry, he won't break."

Still looking panic-stricken, Jess warily slid into the rocking chair he had always claimed as his. Beth gently handed the squirming bundle to him, showing him how to hold the baby properly.

"Look at his eyes, Jess. They're yours. He's his daddy's son for sure."

In spite of himself, Jess began smiling and slowly relaxed. Oblivious to the others in the room, he gently explored the baby's features, noting the cobalt eyes like his own but the tiny nose and chin that were definitely like Brianna's. For a moment he was sad – sad she hadn't gotten to hold their baby before she passed away, hadn't known how beautiful and perfect he was. And, he was sad he had ever blamed his innocent son for causing Brianna's death. Brianna had left him a gift – no two gifts – both a daughter and a son. When the child wrapped his baby fingers around Jess' larger one, Jess felt warmth flow back into his body, replacing the cold emptiness he'd felt since Brianna's death. He loved his children unquestionably. He had no idea how he was going to cope, but he was going to take care of his children.

"Did you and Brianna pick out a name for him?" Slim asked. He had seen the change come over Jess as he'd held his baby. He smiled, remembering the first time he'd held his own son – Nathanial. It pleased him to see the same look come over his troubled partner. Jess was going to be all right now – he was sure of it.

Slim had been worried over his partner's prolonged drunken spree, knowing Jess didn't take anyone's death easily. He and Brianna had only been married a little over a year before her death. She was Jess' first real and now possibly his only love. Brianna had loved him just as much as he loved her. A stark contrast to the type of woman everyone thought would attract Jess' love, her quiet ways had brought out the gentle side of the former gunman. His newfound self-assuredness allowed Jess to turn his back on his violent past and focus whole-heartedly on raising his family and making the ranch even bigger and better.

Jess didn't look away from his baby when he answered. "Marcus. Brianna wanted to reverse my name. He's Marcus Jessop Harper." A tear slid from his eye. It was the first time he's said Brianna's name since her death – and it hurt, hurt terribly.

Sensing his change in attitude, Beth laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you, Jess. We'll always help you."

Overwhelmed, he just nodded. This was uncharted territory for him. He could ride and shoot with the best of them – but raising a baby and a pre-teen daughter were definitely not in his skill set. But he loved them – and his own mother had told him that love conquers all things.

**CHAPTER SIX–**_**JESS LEARNS ABOUT PARENTING**_

Loving his children came easily for Jess; taking care of a baby did not. He had no idea about feeding, burping or diapering – and he was none too keen on the diapering part. Who would have thought such a tiny person could produce such disgusting "stuff" – and often at that! Jess quickly acquired a new respect for mothers of newborn children.

At Slim and Beth's suggestion, he and the two children moved back into Slim's house. It was to be temporary, but Beth and Slim would be readily available should he need assistance – which he required quite often. He had to know what every sound and movement his baby made meant. Beth lovingly began to call him a Nervous Nellie. They all knew this idealistic time couldn't last. Marc needed constant care and Katie need supervision when she wasn't in school. Jess couldn't stay home to watch his children. He and Slim had a ranch to run. Beth had the ranch and the two businesses in town to run. While Beth always took her and Slim's son, Nate, with her to town, adding two more children to her burden was both unthinkable and unfair. It was obvious the only workable solution would be a full-time housekeeper for Jess' children.

**CHAPTER SEVEN – BETH WRITES**

It's a good thing I love Jess like a brother because the first few weeks after Marcus' birth was a trial for everyone. The only workable solution was for Jess and the children to move in with us – for a while. Since our own Nathan was now three years old, Slim and I had forgotten what it was like to have to awaken every couple of hours to care for a baby. Other than the normal sleep deprivation, I was thrilled to have a baby in the house again. I couldn't get enough of holding him and rocking him.

Katie was an incredible help. As she had when Jess was recovering from his injuries, Katie had a sixth sense as to when Marc needed something. She always had diapers or clothing changes ready for him. She'd prepare bath water and even became adept at mixing the formula and heating it. She loved to feed Marcus and was gentle as a lamb with him.

Jess slowly adjusted to being the father of a newborn. He was awkward at first but became more confident at handling the squirming bundle that was his son. Because he had the ranch to run with Slim, I let him out of the nighttime feedings – something he was eternally grateful for.

It was certainly interesting watching the former gunman become a doting father. Slim had slid into parenthood almost effortlessly, his family becoming an extension of himself. But Jess was a study in contrasts. Outside of the house, Jess was his usual self – a hard working, no nonsense, don't mess with me - rancher. But when he came inside, it was like he hung up that personality along with his gun belt. He couldn't wait to hug Katie and find out about her day. If Marc was awake, he was in Jess' arms, being spoiled beyond belief. Jess lived for his children.

There were evenings when Jess asked me to watch over Marc while he and Katie went out. We could see the lights on in the barn but had no idea what those two were up to. I was slightly concerned when Katie would return with a small cut on her hand or bruised fingers. Although she was always happy, it made me concerned about what was going on. I needn't have worried. About a week after they began their after dinner disappearing act, they made a noisy entrance carrying a new baby crib and some hand carved wooden toys. I'm not sure who was happier with their accomplishment – Jess or Katie. Jess proudly told how Katie had suggested the project and then had helped him build it and even learned how to handle the wood working tools. She had sanded and stained the crib right alongside Jess – which explained the cuts and bruises. Like Jess' other woodwork, it was a piece of art.

We all knew the idealistic living arrangements would have to come to an end sometime. Jess needed to return to his home to live his life with his children. Jess and Slim needed to concentrate on the ranch. I needed to get back to running my General Store and supervising Katie's bakery. There weren't enough of us to cover everything needing done. It became evident that the only solution was a full time housekeeper for Jess's children. We thought about it long and hard before coming to that decision, but it was the only answer to our needs. We knew the search would be hard.

Jess had been settled at the ranch for many years, but still carried the stigma of having been a gunman. Of course, the aftermath of his kidnapping and very public criminal trial had done nothing to allow people to forget his past. Although Mort had stood by Jess through it all, and still utilized him as a deputy and on posses, the town folk just couldn't forgive or forget.

**CHAPTER EIGHT – THE SEARCH FOR A HOUSEKEEPER**.

Jess and Slim remembered their own experience interviewing and hiring a housekeeper for young Mike. Neither cared to go through that again, but it was necessary. Jess hoped another Mrs. Cooper would drop into their laps, but there was only one Daisy Cooper. No one lived up to her legacy. Beth made Jess sit in on the interviews, with him finally choosing a widowed lady he was at least comfortable being around and whom Katie seemed to like.

That had been his greatest fear – that Katie wouldn't accept another person, especially a woman, in their household. He had made it clear the woman was not her mother, but his housekeeper and the children's caretaker when he couldn't be home. He still had a ranch to run and other responsibilities, which required him being away from the house for extended periods of time.

Mrs. Tremaine was an older lady – considerably older than Jess or Slim. She seemed likeable enough but didn't seem to care for being so far from town. However, she needed a place to stay and work and she had already raised four children of her own, so the agreement was made.

With the arrival of Mrs. Tremaine, everyone moved into Jess' house and began setting up housekeeping. At Jess' suggestion, the sleeping arrangements were changed. Katie kept her own bedroom, but Jess moved into the small bedroom across the hall from her. Now that he was sober, he'd decided he couldn't sleep in the master bedroom because Brianna was no longer at his side. Mrs. Tremaine took the master bedroom for her and Marc. It made sense to Jess that the housekeeper used the larger room as she was taking care of Marc around the clock. Besides, the small bedroom would have been cramped for an adult's bed and the baby's crib.

It took some getting used to on both sides. Mrs. Tremaine was used to an established routine. She served meals promptly at 6 am, noon, and 6 pm. She found it inconceivable that Jess would miss his evening meal because of some goings-on at the ranch. She didn't seem to understand that animals gave birth when the time came, inconvenient or not to the humans caring for them. She didn't understand why a downed fence, whatever that was, couldn't wait until the next day to be fixed. And she certainly didn't understand how Jess could allow Katie to be his ever-present shadow when he was working around the homestead.

She couldn't condone the girl child handling tools, roping or riding and especially not assisting in an animal giving birth. Why, her family not only accepted but also encouraged Katie's collection of various animals, certainly an unacceptable hobby for a girl. It offended her sensibilities to see the child dressed in pants instead of a proper little girl's dress and pinafore. In her opinion, Mr. Harper was raising a heathen child who would be an outcast among high society. Although, she supposed that living on this God forsaken ranch outside of Laramie, Katie stood little chance of aspiring to a higher social level. These back woods ranchers seemed to have no idea what constituted quality in anything - from household furnishings to their own attire. It seemed to have escaped her notice that Katie's Aunt Beth not only wore pants but could ride and shoot with the best of them. Additionally, Beth operated not one, but two businesses in town and could certainly hold her own at any social event – formal or not.

Mrs. Tremaine thought she'd have a heart attack the first time she saw Jess canter straight at Katie, reaching down to grab her hand and swing her up behind him as he passed his house, headed for the barn. It was something he and Katie had practiced and perfected long before Mrs. Tremaine joined their household. Before her momma had died, Katie used to wait out on the front porch to hear Jess returning home. She'd wait at the edge of the road and he'd scoop her up, taking her to the barn to spend time with him while he did the evening chores. She loved those times when she had Jess and sometimes Uncle Slim, all to herself. He'd feed the horses while she curried Traveler, feeding him treats – even though Jess cautioned her to quit spoiling "that danged critter".

Much to Mrs. Tremaine's displeasure, Katie thwarted every effort to clothe her in a dress and shoes like a proper little girl. As soon as she could, Katie would dump the scratchy clothing, finding nothing wrong with running about in her undershirt, pantaloons, and barefoot. Sometimes Katie would sneak back into the house and switch to her cotton shirt and pants. Mrs. Tremaine was quite horrified the day Katie came into the house carrying a gigantic bullfrog in her hands. Katie couldn't understand the strange squawking emanating from Mrs. Tremaine nor the angry order for her to return that horrid animal to where ever she'd found it.

That night, Mrs. Tremaine had a lot to say to Jess. He listened to her patiently. When he responded, his voice was so calm it scared her.

"Mrs. Tremaine," he began. "This is a working ranch. Katie is only 10 years old. Living out here, she's going to act like, as you call it – a tomboy. Horses, cattle, dogs, cats and a whole host of other animals are all a part of our lives. Pants and boots are much more appropriate wear than frilly dresses." He held up a hand to stop her protest. "There will be times and places for Katie to wear a dress and there is nothing wrong with you teaching her to be a young lady. She'll wear a dress to school and, of course, church. But from now on, if she's out playing, or riding with me or Slim or Beth, or helping around the ranch – then pants and boots are appropriate wear." He could tell Mrs. Tremaine was miffed over being corrected, but she said nothing. However, both Katie and Jess raised Mrs. Tremaine's ire only a couple days later.

Katie had accompanied Jess on his rounds checking on the cattle. Mrs. Tremaine had heard them ride down to the barn. A little while later she could hear their laughter covering the distance from the ranch yard up to Jess' house. When she looked, she was horrified. Jess was pouring a bucket of water over Katie's head. She was shrieking and laughing at the same time. When Jess finished, she grabbed the bucket, scooped some water out of the horse trough, and doused him with it. Finally satisfied they had washed off the majority of the mud covering them, they walked hand in hand to Jess' house. Mrs. Tremaine stopped them before they even set foot in the house. There was no explaining her displeasure at seeing the two of them standing on the threshold, dripping wet. "And just what do you think you two were doing? Playing in the mud? Certainly, Mr. Harper, you are old enough to set a better example for your daughter." She was about to give them both a further tongue lashing when she saw the look in Jess' eyes and backed down.

"For your information," he said, his voice low and controlled. "A cow got stuck in the bog. Katie helped me get her out. We washed as much mud off as we could, but there's no getting dry until we go change clothes. And, may I remind you, this is MY house." He explained, even though he felt it shouldn't be necessary. Arms crossed, she stepped back and allowed them inside.

Jess made it a point to take care of Marc and Katie in the evenings and after church on Sundays, giving Mrs. Tremaine time to herself. Regardless, she began to knit-pick nearly everything he and the children did. It all came to a head the day Jess came home from a two-day posse ride with his arm in a sling;he had taken a gunshot wound to his arm. He didn't feel well and went to lay down, something he rarely did during the day. Mrs. Tremaine was immediately on his case, chastising him for being gone for a total of four days, for tracking the filth into the house and even laying on his bed in his dust-covered clothes.

Jess sat up, dropping his feet to the floor while cradling his injured arm. It took him a minute to recover before he pushed himself to his feet. "Mrs. Tremaine," he began. "I remind you again - this is my house. You knew when you took the position that I sometimes rode on posses, and also sometimes substituted for the sheriff. They are jobs I'm glad to do to help protect the citizens of Laramie. Sometimes I get hurt. It's part of the job."

"But you could have been killed!" she answered shrilly.

"Yes, ma'am, that is a distinct possibility. I could also get thrown off my horse, drown in a river, get gored by a mad bull or mauled by a cougar right here on the ranch. This isn't the city. Things happen. It's just the way it is out here."

"But the children, what would become of them if something happened to you?"

"They'll be taken care of. I've got a will all made out with instructions as to how they'll be cared for."

"You're awfully cavalier about their future, Mr. Harper. Certainly you don't feel this gambling with your life is acceptable?"

"I'm not gambling, Mrs. Tremaine. It is a calculated risk. It's what I am, what I do, and who I am. I can't be something I'm not."

Mrs. Tremaine looked like she wanted to say something further but merely nodded her head and exited his room. She never said another word about him working for the sheriff, but her unspoken criticism of his day-to-day activities was obvious.

**CHAPTER NINE – THE LETTER**

Marc was six months old when the letter arrived. It was addressed to Mr. Jessop Harper and was from Boston, Massachusetts. Puzzled, Jess opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Harper_

_Word has reached me that my dear sister, Brianna, has passed away in childbirth. She has written me much about opening her bakery, marrying you and the upcoming addition to your family._

_I haven't seen Brianna in many years and am saddened that I shall never get to see her again. Therefore, Mr. Harper, could I possibly impose upon your good nature to visit my niece and nephew? Honestly, Tom and Brianna had moved out west before Katie was born and I have never had the pleasure of meeting her._

_With both Tom and Brianna gone, I would like to rectify this situation at the earliest opportunity. If your ranch is not conveniently located to a nearby town, my husband, and I would be glad to pay for any accommodations you may be able to provide._

_Bernard and I are looking forward to hearing from you. Please respond at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Nettie L. Daniels_

Jess remembered Brianna mentioning her sister in Boston. Mr. and Mrs. Daniels were quite well off financially. Bernard was an accountant and owned his own accounting firm. Nettie was a society matron – a patron of the arts. When Brianna's first husband and Katie's father, Tom, had suggested starting a new life out west, Brianna had jumped at the chance. She couldn't wait to get away from her older sister who never let her forget just how important the Daniels were in Boston society. It didn't seem to matter that Tom had made his own fortune in the shipping business, his holdings rivaling those of the Daniels themselves. Now, these society people wanted to visit. Jess could just envision their opinion of the Sherman-Harper ranch. It was definitely a far cry from the upper echelons of Boston society.

Hesitant to have them visit, but knowing how important family was, Jess decided to extend an invitation to visit the ranch. He asked Beth to write the letter, knowing she would word it more eloquently and her handwriting was better than his chicken scratching. He didn't want his Boston relatives (even if only by marriage) to start out with a low opinion of him because of his truncated education.

When they learned of the impending visit, Slim and Beth offered to allow the Daniels to stay at their house. All three of Jess' rooms were occupied but Slim and Beth had an unoccupied room plus the ranch's bunkhouse that could be used for guests. Jess was greatly relieved to have that problem taken care of.

**CHAPTER TEN - AUNT NETTIE ARRIVES**

As it happened, there was no one to meet Mr. and Mrs. Daniels when they arrived by stagecoach. They had caught an earlier train and thus an earlier ride to the ranch. Ray and Frank, the hired hands, were the only ones on hand to greet them. Slim was with Jess out in the fields and Beth had gone into Laramie to check on the General Store and Brianna's – now Katie's -bakery business.

Ray and Frank carried Mrs. and Mrs. Daniels' luggage into the spare room and showed them where everything was located. Apologetically, they returned to their chores, leaving the couple to themselves and with the knowledge that Beth would return shortly but the men wouldn't be in until suppertime.

Bernard Daniels was content to stretch out on the fainting couch beneath the window. His slender, six-foot frame had been somewhat cramped inside the stagecoach. After the bumpy and dusty ride to the Sherman Station, he found the couch softness much to his liking.

Nettie Daniels was quite dismayed when her husband shed his suit coat, made himself comfortable on the couch and promptly fell asleep. She removed her fancy eastern bonnet, setting it upon the dining room table with trepidation. She wondered just how clean any surface could be in this dust bowl they called Laramie. Patting her brown hair, she assured herself it was still perfectly styled. Muttering to herself, she brushed away the imaginary dust on her bronze colored traveling suit before setting about snooping throughout the house. She muttered incessantly about the antiquated house, the warm air blowing in through the open widows, the ancient wooden cook stove and most anything else that offended her Boston sensibilities.

They had been there about an hour when Beth pulled her buggy to a halt beside the porch. Setting Nathan down inside the door, she approached her visitors and introduced herself, automatically taking on the hostess role. She apologized that no one had been there to greet them, but they had been expected on a later stage.

Beth had to get supper started, so invited Nettie to join her in the kitchen where they could chat. At first, Nettie declined the invitation, but suddenly reversed her decision. Sitting on a chair and not offering to help Beth in mundane domestic chores, she set about inquiring about her niece and nephew and especially about Mr. Jess Harper.

Beth rarely took a disliking to someone upon meeting him or her, but Nettie Daniels was an exception. It only took Nettie's first two questions for Beth to know what she angling for. Nettie was trying to find a way to discredit Jess as a father.

She'd begun subtly enough – or so she thought - when she inquired after the children's health and Katie's activities. When she asked to see her niece and nephew, Beth let her know she could see the children when Jess returned home and initiated the contact. Besides, Jess, the children and even Mrs. Tremaine, who looked after them in Jess' absence, would all be joining them for supper.

Nettie tried and failed to cover her displeasure in not getting to see the children immediately. Although she tried to weasel some more information about Jess out of Beth, Beth was onto her game and disclosed little to nothing about her brother-in-law. She covered her reticence by saying Jess' private life was just that – his private life and any questions in that regard needed to be directed to him.

The first indication there might be trouble was when Slim and Jess arrived only minutes before the meal was ready to be put on the table. Neither had time to clean up properly, only having time to wash their face and hands. Besides, after supper, they would have to go back out and do the evening chores. They both apologized for their attire, offering to allow their guests to begin their meal while they went to clean up properly. Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Daniels felt it was necessary for the men to abandon their normal routine. However, Beth noticed how Mrs. Daniels repeatedly brought her handkerchief to her face as if it filtering out any untoward odors which might reach her.

Throughout the meal, Mrs. Daniels dominated the conversation, directing all of her questions towards Jess. He answered with his typical no-nonsense style, yet remained adamantly against discussing his past. He'd been at the ranch going on 7 years and felt that whatever had happened in his past should stay in his past and it definitely was not fodder for dinner table conversation.

"I understand you often ride with the sheriff on a – what do you call it - posse or act as his deputy?" Nettie tried another technique.

"Sometimes." Was Jess' non-committal answer.

"Do you ever get shot?"

"Sometimes."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Sometimes."

"Don't you worry about it? What would happen to the children?"

"Sometimes." Jess was purposely being non-committal. Beth had already clued him in on Mrs. Daniel's prior prying questions.

"But what about the children? Have you thought about what happens to them if you get hurt or killed?"

Jess fixed her with a cold eye, his voice indicating his displeasure concerning the current topic. Warning bells were going off in his head. Her questions were almost verbatim to the ones Mrs. Tremaine had asked not so long ago. Putting down his fork, he addressed her. "My children and their care are of no concern to you. Arrangements have been made and that is all you need to know. Now, if you don't mind, could we please revert to something more appropriate for the dinner conversation and the entire group seated here – including both Slim's and my children."

Mrs. Daniels appeared flustered at being talked to so directly – including politely being told to mind her own business. Slim and Mr. Daniels hid smirks behind their dinner napkins while Mrs. Tremaine looked scandalized. Beth was secretly pleased that Jess hadn't reverted to his ranch talk language and hadn't sworn. No one knew that Jess had asked her to teach him how to talk like "city folk" in front of the Daniels. He really was putting out an effort to appear civilized in front of Brianna's family. Jess ignored them all and returned to eating his dinner, eventually everyone followed suit. However, Mrs. Daniels just couldn't let her inquisition drop.

"I understand Brianna started a bakery, could you tell me more about it?" Mrs. Daniels asked.

Jess shrugged his shoulders. "It's a bakery – what else can I say? If you want to know about how it's operated, you'll have to talk to Beth, here. She's run it since . . ." he couldn't bring himself to say 'since Brianna died.'

For once Mrs. Daniels realized she had stepped into a sore area. "I'm sorry." She addressed Jess. "I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories. It's just Brianna wrote so few letters back home. All I know is that she started the bakery – not how it came about."

Again, Jess shrugged. "It was something she wanted to do – so she did it."

"But surely there must be more to it than that. What gave her the idea? Who helped her?"

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't with her then." Jess was having a hard time holding onto his temper.

"Oh, that must have been when she was married to Edward, wasn't it?" she asked innocently, although her eyes showed she already knew the answer.

"S'pose so."

"She only wrote me that he'd died. Such a pity. They were married such a short time. Tell me, do you know what happened?"

The room went so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Beth suddenly decided it was time for dessert. Jess decided it was time to go finish the barn chores. Slim stood up saying he needed to go help.

Turning to Mrs. Tremaine, Jess said. "Mrs. Tremaine, it'll take me about a half hour to finish chores for the night. If you care to wait, I'll come collect you and the kids so you won't have to carry Marc up the hill. He's getting to be an armful now."

"That would be very thoughtful of you, Mr. Harper. I shall wait."

Jess nodded and headed for the door when Katie piped up. "Poppa, can I come too?"

Jess turned back to her and smiled. Cupping her chin in his hand he said. "Not tonight, little one. Mrs. Tremaine has you all dressed up like a real little lady. We don't want to ruin your clothes or get them to smelling like the barn. That's what barn clothes are for. Why don't you stay with the ladies? You can help Aunt Beth clear the table and maybe Mrs. Daniels can tell you about the cities back east where she lives."

Intrigued by the idea of learning about new places, Katie happily agreed to stay behind.

True to his word, Jess returned in a half hour to collect Marc and Katie. He offered to put the kids to bed so Mrs. Tremaine could stay and chat with the women if she liked. He knew she rarely got to town so didn't get much chance to socialize. She was delighted at his suggestion, happily settling back to the table to continue their conversation. Before Jess left, Mrs. Daniels called out to him.

"Mr. Harper, I'd really like to see more of the children while I'm here. Do you have any objection to my seeing them while you are out working?"

Jess had to think on that for a moment. "I have no objection, but it'll be up to Mrs. Tremaine. She's the one who watches the children while I'm working. As long as she says it is okay with her, it is okay with me."

"Thank you." She called as he closed the door behind him. Then turning to Mrs. Tremaine, she exclaimed: "You trust him to put the children to bed?"

Mrs. Tremaine looked at Mrs. Daniels in puzzlement. "They're his children. He's quite capable. Who do you think takes care of them on my days off?"

"He does?" returned Mrs. Daniels in disbelief as Mrs. Tremaine nodded in the affirmative. Mrs. Daniels was flustered over the idea that a man could take care of the children – and that his housekeeper allowed it. Why, it was Mrs. Tremaine's job to raise the children.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – ESCORTING THE DANIELS**

The Daniels were scheduled to stay at the relay station for three days – leaving on the three o'clock stage the fourth day. Jess took time off to show them the ranch and take them fishing. He made himself available for any outing they may wish, including trips to town. Mrs. Daniels wanted to see Brianna's rental house and the bakery. She was appalled when she discovered that Beth owned the General Store and actually worked there –not just managed it. She didn't understand the co-op method of running the bakery. In her mind, one person should own and run it, with the rest of the people being employees.

With Jess as their escort, Mrs. Daniels took every opportunity to pepper him with questions. It was the same at any meals they shared. The woman just wouldn't shut up. Jess continued his non-committal or deflective answers. He didn't trust her and didn't know why she asked so many personal questions. As to Mr. Daniels, Jess couldn't get a 'read' on him. Although he accompanied them everywhere, he rarely said anything. Jess wasn't sure whether that was the nature of an accountant or whether the man was intimidated by his outspoken wife. No matter, he couldn't wait until they boarded the stage and rode out of his life.

**CHAPTER TWELVE – DON'T TAKE MY CHILDREN**

The day finally came when the Daniels were scheduled to leave. Jess came in from the fields to clean up and see them off. He'd given permission for Mrs. Tremaine to take the children down to the stage stop to spend some final time with their Aunt and Uncle.

By the time Jess finished cleaning up and changing clothes, there was only a half hour left before the Daniel's scheduled departure. He was surprised to hear a knock at his door. He opened it to find Mort was standing on his threshold, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Jess." Mort addressed him in his official tone. "I'm sorry son, but I gotta serve you with these papers. A Judge has granted Mr. and Mrs. Daniels temporary custody of both Katie and Marc pending a hearing to terminate your parental rights. They'll be taking the children with them when the stage leaves."

"Like hell they will. Ain't no one taking my children away from me." Jess was about to storm out the door, but Mort gently pushed him back into the room.

"Jess," began Mort again. "Jess, you got no choice. A Territorial Judge issued an emergency order. They have temporary custody until a hearing can be set to determine your competency as a parent. There's also a Restraining Order – you have to stay at least twenty feet away from the Daniels AND your children until further notice. There's two ways we can do this – the easy way or the hard way."

"They ain't taking my kids." Declared Jess loudly. "They're mine. Me and Bree's. I adopted Katie and Marc is my blood. They're my children – ain't no one else's and that's for sure. I'll fight you on this, Mort. I don't wanna hurt you or go agin' you, but they ain't taking my kids."

Mort pulled his gun, ordering Jess to back away from his revolver hanging by the door. Jess backed up, too surprised to react to Mort's holding a gun on him. Mort tossed a pair of handcuffs to Jess. "Put them on, Jess." Jess looked from Mort to the cuffs and back again, staring at him in disbelief. "I mean it son, I don't want you going off the rails down there. This is for everyone's protection. I don't want you losing it in front of the Daniels – giving them more ammunition for the court. They've already dredged up everything they can find from your past – including those dang wanted posters from when the Grangers kidnapped you. Now put them on." When Jess still hesitated, Mort said more forcefully. "Now, Jess."

Muttering vague curses under his breath, Jess snapped the cuff around one wrist. He was about to snap the other one on when Mort stopped him "Na ah – behind your back. I know you. Just cuffing you wouldn't even slow you down. I'm not gonna give you an inch." Still muttering curses, Jess did as told. Jess stared at the ceiling, biting back the angry words he wanted to say as Mort double-checked, making sure the cuffs were securely locked. Gently taking Jess' arm he said. "Now let's walk on down to the stage stop – nice an' easy, Jess, nice an' easy. You need to be calm when you say good-bye to Katie. Don't go giving them any fuel for the Judge."

Slim helped carry the Daniel's luggage to the stage. His jaw was set in a firm line and his anger was visible in every movement. When the Daniels saw the Laramie Sheriff ride up to Jess' house, they took the opportunity to tell Slim what they had done. He stormed over to where Mort held Jess. "This isn't right, Mort – and you know it. They can't take his kids away. Not like this, without any warning, not even a chance to have a say. "

"Sorry, Slim. But like I told Jess, I got no choice. I can't bend the law just because I don't like it. I have to enforce the law, even when I disagree with it. We'll just get through today and then work on the rest. "

Not to be deterred, Slim continued. "You handcuffed him?" Slim was furious. "Why, Mort? He ain't done nothing wrong."

"And he isn't going to. I'm seeing to that. If Jess does anything which could be considered hostile towards the Daniels, it's just more fuel for them to use in court. I don't want that. It's all I can do to help in this situation. The law is the law and I've got no choice."

"Well, I'm not helping them take his children away. I'm here, Jess. I can't do a damn thing right now, but I'm here with you." Jess nodded his acknowledgment, grateful for the support.

Slim stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the departing Daniels as he stood beside Mort and the handcuffed Jess the court ordered 20 feet away from the rear of the stagecoach. They watched as the rest of Mr. and Mrs. Daniels' luggage was loaded. Mrs. Tremaine exited the house carrying a crying Marc. Without looking at Jess, she hurried to the stage, accepting assistance in climbing aboard. Mrs. Tremaine? She'd been part of this? She'd aided in taking his children away from him? Moreover, it looked like she was now working for the Daniels. Jess started to take a step forward only to feel Mort's hand on his arm, warning him to stay put. He turned to look at Mort, shock and misery written in his eyes, only to meet Mort's own sad eyes.

Jess was having a hard time holding it together when Mrs. Daniels walked out, holding Katie's hand. Katie followed along dejectedly, her head bent, barely paying attention to her surroundings. She was dressed in a crisp blue cotton dress, her hair pulled back and tied with a matching blue ribbon. She wore white stockings and black patent leather shoes. Upon seeing Jess, she tried to break from the hand holding her. She struggled until she freed herself and ran to Jess crying out "Don't let them take me. Poppa please, don't make me go with them." She wrapped her arms around Jess' waist. Jess fought back his own sob, his hands pulling uselessly against his restraints. He couldn't even hug his daughter goodbye; couldn't give her the least bit of comfort.

"Please, Mort, let me hug her. Don't let them leave like this."

Mort only shook his head no. "Sorry son, just can't take that chance. I told ya, this is for everyone's protection – especially yours. You don't want to be doing anything to jeopardize your custody when you get into court."

Jess knelt in order to be closer to Katie's height. She transferred her arms to wrap them around his neck, her tears soaking his collar. He leaned his head against hers – the only comfort he could give his daughter. "I love you, little one. Don't ever doubt that. No matter what, I love you."

When Jess stood to meet the approaching Mrs. Daniels, Katie wrapped her arms tightly around his arm, unwilling to step away or let go of him. By the time Mrs. Daniels had stopped in front of Jess, Katie had slipped underneath his arms. Hiding between his back and his handcuffed hands, she clung to his shirt, pressing her face against him for comfort. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt and fought to control his emotions. His baby was scared, and he couldn't do anything to comfort her.

Mrs. Daniels looked him up and down in disgust. She sniffed, placing a handkerchief to her nose as if she smelled something awful. There was no pretense of her being nice to him anymore.

"I don't know what my sister ever saw in you. Oh, she wrote me about your engagement and breaking it off because you were so free with using your gun. She was always afraid of guns, yet you live by them. You must have coerced her into marrying you because she certainly would never have allowed a man with your reputation anywhere near our precious Katie. And to conceive a child with you, why, it is unfathomable. It certainly couldn't have been willingly. I'm certain you were a brute and forced yourself upon her - and the child was pure accident." She leaned towards him, disgust in her eyes. "Or did you make sure you'd impregnate her in order to prove your manhood?"

If she had physically struck him, her words could not have hurt more. He had loved Brianna with every ounce of his being – and she had loved him just as deeply. She had been his first true love; one he thought would last forever. But it wasn't meant to be. Even now, with the time that had passed, his love for her had not diminished. Mort and Slim's hands on his arms were the only thing keeping him from retaliating. He'd have his day in court. His son was no accident; he'd been born from the love between him and Brianna. This woman would not be taking his children away from him. He'd already decided that if the court ruled against him, he'd find them and take them away. He'd take them so far away people like the Daniels would never find him or them.

Mrs. Daniels was still going on about his shortcomings. "I can't even begin to imagine you as a father. You've already proven you are no kind of parent – allowing the child to wander around dressed in jeans, barefoot and wallow in the mud. And look at you – the Sheriff has to restrain you, so you don't interfere with his protecting our rights to the children.I barely showed the Judge any of the evidence I have against you – and he issued the Temporary Custody immediately. When we have our court date, I'll present everything I've learned about your background, including your year in prison, and the wanted posters – my gosh - they were issued only two years before you married our sweet, sweet Brianna. Why, you'll never see either one of those children again. They'll both be far better off in Boston with us."

Slim could feel Jess' barely controlled anger building up to an outburst. "Jess, don't." he spoke from the side of his mouth, low enough only Jess could hear it and nodding towards Katie still clinging to him. Jess continued to seethe inside but kept his face emotionless, except for his eyes. If the Daniels' had a lick of sense, they would have been afraid of the cobalt blue eyes turning nearly black. Jess stood, his body rigid, fighting the desire to wipe the self-righteous look off the woman's face. He'd never struck a woman in his entire life; however, he seriously considered doing so now. Hands clenching and unclenching into fists, he continually pulled against his restraints. His look turned to Mr. Daniels. He wasn't so sure about him. Mr. Daniels seemed ill at ease, almost apologetic, whether from being in close proximity to Jess or uncomfortable with the actions his wife was insisting upon. Regardless, Mr. Daniels did as instructed.

"The child, please, Mr. Harper."

"Slim." Jess said, lifting his elbow and nodding towards Katie. Slim hesitated, refusing to pull Katie away from Jess and hand her over to the Daniels. Then Jess spoke again. "Katie, go to Uncle Slim. You have to go with the Daniels for now. "When neither Slim nor Katie moved, Jess said the only thing he knew would motivate Katie. "Time to put your boots on girl, there's a job to be done."

"Cowgirl up, daddy?" Came a tiny voice from behind him.

"Ya, girl, cowgirl up." Jess swallowed the lump in his throat.

Katie slowly emerged from behind Jess, wiping her tears as she did so. Sniffling, she held her head high and resolutely held out a hand for Mr. Daniels to take and lead her towards the waiting stagecoach. She paused on the step to the stage, turning to look at Jess; she nodded at him and then entered the stage.

Jess started to react, but both Slim and Mort grabbed his arms, holding him back. Katie's bravery shattered whatever was left of his heart. Jess struggled to break free, to rescue his children, finding himself fighting both Slim and Mort. Undeterred, Jess still struggled to get to his children, dragging both Slim and Mort along with him, even as the stage pulled away from the relay station. Tears glistened in his eyes as he begged, his voice failing him, "Don't take my children, please don't take my children."

Slim and Mort lead a struggling and belligerent Jess into Slim's house. It was an angry Mort who directed him to sit himself down on the couch until he calmed down. Dejectedly he sat on the fainting couch under the window. He stared at the floor, unwilling and unable to face anyone. He was so angry he could bite nails. And, he knew as long as he was poised to explode, Mort wouldn't free him. He fought to calm himself, finding it near impossible each time he remembered Marc's baby cries and Katie's stoic nod to him as they were taken away.

When Beth came in from her trip to town, she stopped in her tracks, the oppressive atmosphere cluing her into something being seriously wrong. Slim stood, head bowed against his arm on the fireplace mantel and Jess was sitting, handcuffed. She stared at Mort, before blurting out "What's going on here?"

Neither Slim nor Jess turned to look at her, Jess with his face now turned away from her, shoulders slumped in defeat, unwilling to let her see his misery. It was a moment before Mort cleared his throat and explained the situation.

"What?" Beth cried upon hearing the explanation, unable to understand how so much had happened since she had left for town that morning. "They can't take his children. They belong here!" She was instantly as furious as the men were. "Mort, you've got to stop this. It can't be true."

She was incredulous when Mort shook his head; his whole body language telling her he'd change everything if it were within his power.

It was a long while before Jess could compose himself. He'd stand and pace for a bit before Mort would order him to sit back down. Eventually, Jess calmed and he said, "You can take these off me now, Mort." His voice still thick with emotion. "I won't do nothin'. They're in Laramie by now." He turned to look at Mort when there was no answer, finding Mort eyeing him carefully before nodding his head in agreement. Jess stood, relieved to be rid of the confining metal.

Mort had just moved towards Jess when there was a loud knock at the door. "Mort" Called out Lon, his deputy. "Mort, are you in there?"

Mort took it upon himself to answer the door. Lon was ill at ease as he shoved a paper into the sheriff's hands. "I'm sorry but I got here as fast as I could. Judge said it was to be carried out immediately." Mort read over the paper, his face going pale as he read the document.

"C'mon, Mort, get these off me." Said Jess, turning his back for Mort to remove the cuffs. When he didn't feel the welcoming release, he turned around, stunned by the look on Mort's face.

Mort was apologetic. Lifting the paper in his hand he said, "I can't do that, Jess. I got orders to detain you until 24 hours after the Daniels leave on the train tomorrow morning. You'll be occupying a jail cell until then." Jess stared at Mort in disbelief.

"Look, Mort, I promise I won't do nothin'. Just don't lock me up."

Mort shook his head. "Sorry Jess. This is a Court Order. I don't dare go against it no matter how much I trust you."

Turning to Lon, Mort instructed him to go on back to town and say nothing about the Order. Lon apologized for delivering the bad news then turned to leave.

Mort picked up his hat. "Come on son, the sooner we get started, the sooner those cuffs come off."

"You aren't seriously going to lead me into town with my hands cuffed behind me like I done somethin', are you?"

"No choice – orders are orders – and you know the procedures - those cuffs aren't coming off until you're in a cell. But I will take you in after dark and through the back door."

Jess nodded his understanding, hung his head in defeat, and preceded Mort into the late afternoon sun. Slim helped him mount up on Traveler, handing the reins to Mort. Slim rested a hand on Jess' knee, sorrow in his eyes but determination in his voice as he said, "We'll get them back, Jess. Those kids are yours and they belong here. You're a good father. We'll get them back."

True to his word, Mort waited outside Laramie until darkness had fallen, taking Jess into the jail by way of the back door. Even though Jess knew Mort was following the law-mandated procedures, it infuriated him to remain handcuffed until the cell door swung shut and the key turned. Following Mort's instructions, he backed up to the bars to have the cuffs removed. He refused to look at Mort, just standing in his cell, rubbing his now free wrists. He just shook his head no when Mort asked if he needed anything. Once Mort had gone into the main office, closing the intervening door behind him, Jess threw himself on the jail cot. His mind whirled with ways to get his children back; where he'd go, how he'd support them. There was no doubt in his mind he would take his children if the court ruled against him. He hated it that Mort was caught in-between. Mort was a lawman first, but right now Jess wished Mort was just his friend.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**–**KATIE RUNS AWAY**

Mort had barely sat down at his desk with his morning coffee when the outer door crashed open. Mr. and Mrs. Daniels charged into his office.

"I knew we couldn't trust that scoundrel." Shouted Mrs. Daniels, gesticulating into the air. "I want him arrested, Sheriff. He kidnapped her! I say, Sheriff, get on your feet man and form a posse – or whatever you do out here in your precious uncivilized west. I'm guessing you didn't get the Court Order in time to detain the man – that – that- Harper fellow. I just knew he'd interfere – you can always tell by their looks. Scoundrel for sure." She harrumphed, self-satisfied.

Mort let her ramble on, trying to hide his knowing grin. He wasn't positive, but he felt it was a safe bet Katie had taken off during the night and the 'scoundrel' she was referring to was none other than his current jail guest. Although he was concerned for Katie, he wasn't too worried. Katie knew the roads and surrounding country like the back of her hand. Jess had taught her well. Mrs. Daniels finally wound down her tirade, allowing the sheriff to get a word in edgewise.

"Now, calm down Mrs. Daniels. I don't have a clue what you are talking about. You'll have to start from the beginning." He said in his best conciliatory voice. "Now, who is this scoundrel and what is he supposed to have done?"

"Why that man, Harper, of course. He's kidnapped Katie. She's missing – gone during the night."

"Now, let me get this straight." Mort began. "You're saying Jess Harper broke into your hotel suite last night and took Katie – his own daughter?"

"She isn't his daughter. He has nothing to do with her other than marrying her mother. Saints have mercy that the poor child could be anywhere; alone with that – that man!"

"You mean the man who rescued her TWICE and then adopted her when he married Brianna?"

Disconcerted, Mrs. Daniels sputtered, "Well, even sinners do something good now and then."

"So, you want me to form a posse to go in search of Katie? Wouldn't that be more like a search and rescue?"

"Call it whatever you like, Sheriff, but you're wasting time while that man gets further away with the child that's supposed to be under my guardianship."

"Well, I'll need an expert tracker." Mort began.

"Well, get him. Whatever it takes, we'll pay anything. Just get our precious Katie back."

Mort leaned forward in his chair, toying with the pencil in his hands. "There's just one problem. The best tracker I know is currently locked up right here in my jail. I got a Court Order to hold him for another day. He won't be going nowhere until tomorrow."

Mrs. Daniels pulled herself to her full height. "Give me the name of that man. I'm not without influence with the judicial system. I'll put to right whatever needs done to get him released immediately. Now, tell me his name."

"Jess Harper."

Mrs. Daniels collapsed into one of the chairs, fanning herself furiously. "You can't be serious, Sheriff. Why, that man is miles away from here. You must be mistaken."

Mort could have sworn he saw Mr. Daniels hide a smirk behind his hand.

"Lady, I've known Jess a good long time. There's no mistaking who I've got locked up. I got your dang blasted Court Order not too long after you took his children away. Jess has been in custody since early last evening. He certainly didn't take Katie and if you want the best tracker in the county to go find her – you'd better figure a way to get him released – and negate that Restraining Order you got on him."

Just then, Mr. Williams, the stable owner charged into Mort's office. He took off his hat in deference to the lady sitting there and apologized for charging in. "Mort, been a horse stolen from my livery."

"Oh" returned Mort. "Which one?"

Mr. Williams scratched his head in confusion. "Darndest thing ever – it's Jess' Traveler, along with his bridle. But Jess' saddle is still there. Ain't no one ever been able to ride him 'cept Jess and Katie. But he's gone all right."

"Jess, you hear that?" called out Mort, loud enough to carry to Jess' jail cell.

"Yep" He called back. "Wanna bet who's got him?"In spite of the circumstances, he laughed. The Daniels certainly had no idea how resourceful Katie could be. He felt considerably better knowing Katie was riding Trav and not out there by herself. She knew how to take care of herself and Traveler was an extremely safe mount for her – even if she was riding bareback. He was secretly glad of all the survival skills he had taught Katie. It lessened his worry for her – but didn't erase it entirely.

"It's okay, Ben." Said Mort waiving the stableman off. "Katie's got him. You don't need to worry."

"Katie?" he responded. "How the blazes . . . oh never mind. As long you know what's going on." He said as he exited.

Mort turned back to the Daniels. "You were saying?"

Mrs. Daniels was beside herself. "Don't tell me that child is out there alone riding one of those – those raw boned poorly trained things you call ranch horses! "

"Looks like it." Responded Mort. "Now, are you going to go see the Judge and get Jess out of jail? Or are we going to sit here waiting until his time is up – which now that I think about it, won't happen because you are still here. The orders were to hold him for 24 hours after you left – and you haven't left."

"Why can't you go look for her?"

Mort snickered. "'Cause I got a prisoner locked up in my jail and I can't leave."

Mrs. Daniels finally caught on to the irony of the situation. "All right. I'll go. But this isn't over. I want that man back in jail the minute we have Katie back."

"We'll see." Was Mort's response, watching them leave. He got up and took Jess a cup of coffee. "Hang in there, Jess, shouldn't be long now. Then we can go after Katie."

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - TRACKING KATIE**

By the time Mrs. Daniels returned with the Order freeing Jess, there were four horses saddled and ready for their journey waiting at the hitching rail. Jess raised an eyebrow upon seeing there were four horses – one with a sidesaddle.

"Well, you don't think we're going to let you go off on your own, did you?" exclaimed Mrs. Daniels. "I don't trust you to not take off with her as soon as you find her."

Mort was about fed up with the uppity woman's insinuations against Jess, let alone having had him incarcerated. This time, it was Jess who stopped Mort from saying anything. "Just let it go, Mort. We gotta go find Katie."

On their way out of town, Jess stopped at the stable. He'd tossed a coin to the stable boy, asking him to ride out to the ranch and find Slim. He was to tell Slim to meet them at Silver Creek as soon as possible.

Jess picked up Traveler's tracks just outside of town. Mrs. Daniels fussed that he couldn't possibly know which print was the horse Katie had ridden. Jess didn't bother explaining how he shod his own horses and knew what Traveler's shoe prints looked like. They traveled along for a while before Jess called a halt. Signaling for them to stay where they were, he dismounted and walked back and forth before remounting and turning off the road onto a grassy slope. He was fairly sure where Katie had gone but guessing and tracking were two different things. It wasn't long before he began spotting a broken twig here and there; a hoof depression in a soft spot in the earth and several other clear indications of a horse and rider passing through the area. The funny thing was Jess wasn't sure whether he was following Katie's actual track or a false one she may have laid down to divert any would-be followers.

He found his answer only a half mile later where there was a fork in the trail. The tracks plainly followed the right fork. But to Jess' trained eyes, he saw the sandy area where any prints had been carefully swept away, the incriminating branch lying beside the trail. He also saw where a rock had been overturned, the sand beneath it a lighter color than the swept earth.

Mrs. Daniels raised a ruckus when Jess led them towards the path to the left.

"What are you trying to pull, Harper?" She demanded. "Some tracker you are, even I can see the trail takes the right fork."

"Suit yourself, Mrs. Daniels." Jess answered as he turned back to the path he chose. "When you get a mile down the road and the trail disappears, you just hurry on back here and follow our tracks. We'll leave plenty for you to follow."

He didn't bother to look back to see whether she followed them or took the other path. He didn't really care what she did. His focus was on getting to Katie. However, he allowed himself to grin when, an hour later, he heard horses cantering to catch up with them. Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Daniels said anything, merely falling in behind him and Mort.

Slim was waiting at the turnoff to Silver Lake when the group got there.

"She there?" Jess asked.

"Yep." Was Slim's one word reply as he fell in beside Jess and Mort. As soon as Slim had gotten Jess' message, he had cut across the fields to reach Silver Lake. He'd stayed out of sight, watching to be sure Katie was there and okay. He didn't know why she was there alone but had a pretty good idea what had happened. However, he would leave it up to Jess to tell him whatever he needed to know. He stayed, observing Katie, until he figured it was time for the group to reach the cutoff.

Jess spotted the telltale wisp of smoke in front of Lookout Cave and smiled to himself. He had to give her credit; the little stinker had made it here by herself and set up camp. The riders stopped at the edge of the lake, looking up towards the rock formation bracing its south end. This was all the further they could ride. From here, they would have to hike up the well-worn trail to reach the cave entrance where Katie was hiding. Jess, Slim and Mort had no problems navigating the trail, whereas Mr. and Mrs. Daniels stumbled along, trying to keep up.

When they reached the ledge in front of Lookout Cave, quite a sight met their eyes. Katie had swept the rocky ledge of all debris and used loose rocks to create a fire pit. Katie was hunched down, holding a large trout, skewered on a stick, balanced over a going fire. Behind her, blankets and a water canteen were visible.

She stood up when the adults approached.

"How much trouble am I in?" she asked, knowing she was in trouble, but seeking comfort from Jess.

Before anyone could say anything, Mrs. Daniels rushed forward. Her body was stiff and her voice very accusatory. "You are in a great deal of trouble, child. What did you think you were doing, running off like that in the middle of the night?"

Katie dropped the fish and backed away from the approaching woman. She didn't like the woman in the first place and her tone of voice scared her. As the woman approached, Katie continued to back away.

"Mrs. Daniels – stop." Jess called out "Katie's too close to the edge. It isn't stable."

"I'll take no advice from you, Mr. Harper. This child is now under my guardianship and I intend to take her back with me right now and without any further interference from you." She continued to advance on Katie. One moment Katie was at the edge of the rock outcropping, the next she was gone. Her frightened screams mingled with the sliding rocks. Then there was silence.

Jess rushed forward, grabbing Mrs. Daniels away from the now broken ledge and shoving her towards her husband. He then threw himself prone so that he could look down, desperately seeking his daughter among the rubble. He heaved a sigh of relief when she answered his frantic call, saying she was okay but couldn't get back up on her own.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – THE CLIFF**

Jess continued to lay on the ledge, talking to Katie, keeping her clam. He could hear Slim making his way down to the horses to grab a rope. It seemed he'd returned in record time. He tied the rope around himself as both Slim and Mort played out the slack, letting him descend at his own pace.

Luckily, Katie wasn't too far down the side but the sand and rocks beneath her were unstable. There was only a small ledge about four-foot long and four or five foot wide that appeared stable. Katie had made her way to it, anxiously watching as Jess made his way down to her.

Jess heaved a sigh of relief when he made it to the ledge and could see for himself that Katie was all right. Sitting down, he pulled her to him, immediately taking the rope off himself and tying it around her. She snuggled against his chest, secure in his arms.

Above him, he heard Slim call down. "Everything okay? Are you ready to start up?"

"Ya, we're good, but give me a few minutes, will ya? I'll let you know when."

"Okay, standing by."

"Jess, don't let them take me away." Begged Katie.

"I don't have a choice, little one. The Courts say I gotta do this. I don't want to, baby." He said stroking her hair. "But we'll have our day in Court. I'll get you and Marc back. That's something I can promise you. We won't be separated for long."

Katie snuggled closer to him. "Poppa, if I go with Aunt Nettie you won't forget me, will you?"

"No, little one, you know I could never forget you. You're right here." he placed her hand over his heart. "Even when I'm not with you physically, you're always with me right here. It's the same with you. You might not be able to see me, but I'm right there in your own heart. All you gotta do is think of me and you'll feel my love holding you."

"Jess," she spoke again. "Why was Grandpa Mort mean to you?"

"What do you mean, little one?"

"Why were you handcuffed? Why wouldn't they let you hug me when the Daniels took me away? Why was Grandpa Mort holding onto you like that?"

Jess looked up, seeking help in explaining his own culpability in being restrained.

"Do you remember when I was sick, and you used to tell me tales about knights and princesses?" he asked.

"Uh, ha." she murmured against his chest.

"Well, think of Grandpa Mort as the wise ole sheriff. Now, Sheriff Mort had known a brave knight for a good long time – the knight being me, of course." He felt her giggle against his chest. "And he knew the brave knight always looked out for the young prince and princess – that would be you and Marc." He heard her giggle again. "Well, ole Sheriff Mort also knew the young knight had a powerful bit of magic in him. You see, when the knight thought the prince or princess were in danger he turned into a fearsome dragon, one which no one could subdue. He'd stop at nothing to protect his charges and keep them safe.

Now, ole Sheriff Mort, he also knew how to keep the knight from turning into the dragon. He possessed a set of magical handcuffs – the only thing that could prevent the transformation. Oh, the knight would try his darndest – but when he was wearing those magical handcuffs, he couldn't become the dragon. When Sheriff Mort learned the prince and princess were to be taken away from their knight, he knew what would happen. He knew how much the knight loved the prince and princess and that the knight would turn into the ferocious dragon if given half a chance. Normally, that might have been a good thing - except for this time. Things were different this time. If the knight became the dragon, then he would never get to see his prince and princess again.

Remember, I told you Sheriff Mort was a wise ole sheriff. Well, he cared a whole lot about both the children and the knight. He didn't want to see them separated forever – so he put the magical handcuffs on the knight. It was hard on them both – Sheriff Mort having to do that to his friend, knowing it could be the end of their friendship. It almost broke the knight's heart not being able to hug his prince and princess before they were taken away. But it was the best thing Sheriff Mort could have done."

"Jess, what was the magic? What made the knight turn into a dragon?"

"It was love, baby, it was love."

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, baby." he took a deep breath. "Now, do you think we can go do what we gotta do?"

Katie looked trustingly at him. "Yes, Poppa, I'm a Harper. I can do anything I gotta do – even if it means I hafta go with Aunt Nettie."

"Good girl. Your Uncle Slim and Grandpa Mort are at the top of the cliff. They'll make sure you get up safe and then I'll come up. Ready?" he said standing up, preparing her to begin the assisted climb. She nodded at him as he called up to Slim to begin pulling the rope. Heart in throat, he watched until he saw Slim help her over the edge at the top. Only then was he able to breathe again. He couldn't help having an ounce of pride watching as Katie had employed the climbing techniques he had taught her. The girl had listened and learned well. He wiped a tear from his eye. He knew when he reached the top, he'd have to hand his daughter over to the Daniels. He didn't know how he was going to live without his children. Resolutely he retrieved the rope Slim had tossed back down to him. Tying it around himself, he signaled to be hauled up and began the slow climb to the top.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – THE RIDE BACK**

Jess had no sooner untied the climbing rope than a disconcerted Mrs. Daniels began insisting upon Mort placing him in restraints. Everyone, including her husband, looked at her as if she were crazy.

"There's no call to do that, Mrs. Daniels." Mort began, his patience with the lady wearing thin.

"But sheriff, I insist." She demanded, stomping one foot.

"Lady, insist all you want." He'd answered, making it clear she didn't rule him. "There's no warrant or order on him now. He's free to go where he pleases. As for me - I'm going home. I don't care what you do." They took a minute to retrieve the things Katie had brought with her and to douse the campfire. Without a look back, Mort strode off towards the tethered horses, Slim, Jess, and Katie following right behind him. With a shrug of his shoulders, Mr. Daniels followed them down the trail, leaving his wife to do as she pleased.

Katie was waiting beside Jess as he tightened the girth on his saddle, when Mrs. Daniels suddenly seized her arm. The woman dragged Katie towards her own horse insisting that she was not to be near Jess and would ride back to town with her. However, she was unprepared for the little bay gelding lunging at her, ears back, his bared teeth barely missing her arm as he snapped at her. Mrs. Daniels released Katie's arm as she fell backwards. Traveler stood near the fallen Mrs. Daniels, his ears back, as Katie ran back to Jess.

Jess mounted up and lifted Katie up behind him. "Call him off, Katie." He ordered her quietly. Traveler backed away from Mrs. Daniels upon hearing Katie's command. Just as quietly, Jess asked her. "So, what else you been teachin' my horse?" His only answer was her giggle against his back as she held onto his gun belt, too little to wrap her arms all the way around him.

They waited until a now silent Mrs. Daniels mounted her horse before heading back for town. They rode at an easy walk. Traveler followed along, untethered, his head by Katie's leg. Every so often she'd reach out and rub his ears or pat him. They hadn't gone far before Mr. Daniels called out to Jess, asking permission to ride alongside him and requesting they keep Katie's "guard dog" – i.e. Traveler – from attacking him. He was nervous as he moved to ride even with Jess and Katie. He was even more nervous when he requested permission to ask Jess some questions. Jess turned a hard eye to Mr. Daniels.

"Like your wife ain't already asked enough questions?"

"Somewhat different topic, I'm afraid. I don't care about your past. I want to know about now – about Katie. Things like – who taught her to ride a horse bareback?"

"I did."

"Who taught her to know the land like she obviously does?"

"I did. It is survival out here."

"Who taught her to cover her tracks like that and lay a false trail?"

"I did. I'm a professional tracker, among other things. It just came natural to teach her what I know." He shrugged his shoulders. "She wanted to learn, so I taught her."

"Katie had a blanket and canteen with her. How did she know to take those things?"

"I taught her. Again, it is survival out here. This can be a harsh land. You learn what is and isn't important if you want to live."

"And to build the fire that way and to fish and cook it?"

"Me again." Jess answered with a sigh.

"Why? Why did you teach a child, barely 10 years old all of those things? I mean, in the city, none of those things are the least bit important."

Jess pulled his horse to a halt. He thought a moment before answering. "That's just the point. This ain't the city and especially ain't Boston. Katie lives here in Wyoming now. It don't matter whether a person is a man or a woman, everyone learns those skills. Out here, knowledge of the land and survival skills can make the difference between life and death. You get lost out here, you'd best be knowin' how to tell which way is north, south, east, or west. You'd better know what plants you can eat, where water is located and if you can drink it or not. You need to know how to seek shelter or build it yourself, know how and where to build a fire for warmth or for a signal. Same with knowing which animals might harm you – like bears, cougars, coyote, and which snakes are harmless or deadly. Although, it seems Wyoming ain't the only place as has got snakes." He finished, nodding towards Mrs. Daniels who was riding ahead of everyone.

They had started walking again. Mr. Daniels smiled in spite of himself. "Yes, sir, I totally understand."

"Just one more question, Mr. Harper, and then I'll leave you to ride in peace."

Jess crooked on eyebrow, waiting for whatever question the man dared to ask.

"When we took the children from the stage stop, you said something to Katie – something about putting her boots on." He continued when Jess nodded. "Just what did that mean? What was it that made her leave you and come to me without a fuss – especially after what had just gone on?"

Jess pulled his horse to a halt again. Turning to face Mr. Daniels, he answered. "It's just a saying Katie and I say to each other. Out here, sometimes there's a job that's got to be done. It's ugly and it's messy and there ain't no one wantin' to do it. But that don't change the fact it's got to be done. So we say it's time to put our boots on. Time to do what you gotta do even though you don't wanna do it."

"And the cowgirl up?"

"You said one question - that's two." Jess answered, deadpan, moving his horse forward once more. Mr. Daniels worried he had offended Jess in some way until he saw the sly grin break out on Jess' face as he answered. "It's just another phrase – the female version of cowboy up. Ranching is a hard life. If a cow's stuck in the mud, you rescue it. Prairie fire – you fight it. Crops need harvesting - you harvest them. Cattle need moving – you move them. Horses need breaking – you break them. Whatever needs facing – you face. And, you do it all no matter the weather or how you feel or how dead on your feet you are. You just do it. But when you do it, you're rewarded with living in some of the prettiest country that ever existed. It's just the way it is."

They rode along in silence for a while before Mr. Daniels spoke again. "Mr. Harper, I find you a most remarkable man and you have done a most remarkable job of raising young Katie." He held out a hand for Jess to shake. Jess shook his hand, quite confused over the difference in attitude between Mr. and Mrs. Daniels.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – RETURN TO TOWN**

If it was possible, Mrs. Daniels was in an even worse mood when they arrived in front of the Sheriff's office. Katie's feet had barely touched the ground when Mrs. Daniels grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the sidewalk, making sure she kept the railing between herself and Traveler who was still loose.

Pulling herself to her full height, she spoke to Jess in a clipped voice. "Mr. Harper, I may have gotten the Detention Order revoked, but the Restraining Order was only revoked until such time as Katie was returned to me. Of course, the Temporary Custodial Order still stands. You will refrain from coming near my niece Katie and Brianna's son, Marcus until the Court hearing. The date for that review is six months from now. The children will be with Bernard and me in Boston until such time. We will travel back here when the time comes." Jess couldn't help noticing how she had claimed Katie as her niece, but Marcus only as Brianna's son.

"I beg to differ with you, Ma'am." Came a voice which interrupted anything anyone might have said.

"Well, who are you and what do you have to say about this?" Demanded Mrs. Daniels.

Mort, Slim and Jess tried to keep straight faces. The man speaking was none other than Judge Brooker, the traveling Territorial Judge. Judge Brooker had presided over Jess' criminal hearing in which all of the charges were dismissed.

"Let me introduce myself," he said, taking off his hat as he held out his hand to Mrs. Daniels. "I'm Judge Brooker, Territorial Judge. I believe you are Mrs. Daniels and you petitioned me to issue a Temporary Custodial Order pending termination of one Jessop Harper's parental rights." He shook her hand before releasing it.

Mrs. Daniels beamed. "Yes, sir, I did petition such action. This man is totally irresponsible and not fit to care for any child."

"Um hmm," the Judge intoned. Speaking directly to her, he referred to a paper he produced from his pocket. "Well, Mr. Harry James Esquire has petitioned the Court for an emergency hearing. It seems there were a few inconsistencies in the information leading to the issuance of the original Order."

Turning to include the four men who had joined them on the sidewalk, he continued. "There will be a Hearing the day after tomorrow at 9 o'clock at the Courthouse. Please leave the children with a caregiver. I do not want them in court for the Hearing."

He paused, noticing that Jess was holding Katie's hand even as Mrs. Daniels continued her grip on Katie's other arm. He studied Jess for a moment. "Harper, isn't it?" he asked and received a nod from Jess. "You're the Jessop Harper listed in these proceedings?"

"Yes, sir." Jess answered, unsure whether it was a good or bad thing the Judge remembered him

The judge harrumphed before going on. "Yes, well your trials are always - shall we say – different. Yes, indeed, it will be interesting to see what transpires in court. However, at the moment, the Temporary Order is still in effect. The child will go home with Mrs. Daniels for tonight." He said answering the unasked question. Now, if you gentleman, and ladies," he said bowing to Mrs. Daniels and Katie, "will excuse me, the Sheriff and I have important matters to discuss."

He gestured to Mort who preceded him into the Sheriff's Office, shutting the door firmly behind them. Mrs. Daniels immediately began pulling Katie towards the hotel.

"Nettie." Mr. Daniels called to his wife. She stopped in her tracks, surprised at her husband's tone of voice. "Let Mr. Harper say good night to Katie properly instead of dragging the child away." She started to protest but relented upon seeing the look upon her husband's face, letting go of Katie's arm. She had never seen him look like that.

Jess knelt as Katie ran to him and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you little one." He whispered.

"I love you poppa." She answered back.

He brushed her hair away from her face, cupping her chin in his hand. "You have to go with your Aunt Nettie now. Remember what we talked about out on the cliff. Where are we when we're apart?" he asked her. She smiled her brightest smile, touching one hand to his chest over his heart and the other over her own. "Right here, daddy, right here."

Jess smiled. "Good girl. Now, you go and don't give your Aunt any more trouble." He kissed her on the forehead. She nodded and turned to go with Nettie.

"Oh, Katie." Speaking softly and pointing at Traveler he said. "Tell your watch dog to behave."

She giggled and spoke to Traveler, telling him she was okay. Traveler stayed with the other horses but watched his little rider until she disappeared behind the hotel doors.

"Pardon me, Mr. Harper." Said Mr. Daniels, getting Jess' attention. "Tell me, do all horses respond to their owners that way?"

Grinning, Jess answered. "No, but it isn't totally unheard of either." He nodded towards the bay gelding. "Trav was my horse, had him for years, until Katie came along. Don't ask me how it happened but one day he was mine and the next day he was hers. He'll do things for her he's never done before and now, he'll obey her before he'll obey me."

"You don't mind? Losing your horse to her that way?"

"Naw - I taught her to ride on him because he's got a good mind and is sure footed. I knew he was safe and would take care of her out on the trails. He's pulled me out of more fixes than I care to tell about. I had no idea they would take to each other like they did. It just kind of happened."

"Well, thank you." Mr. Daniels said, addressing both Slim and Jess. "Good night."

Slim and Jess stood on the sidewalk, watching Mr. Daniels until he entered the hotel. What they weren't privy to see was what happened afterwards. Entering his hotel room, Mr. Daniels could hear voices. As his arrival had gone unnoticed, he stayed in the hallway leading to the sitting room where Nettie and their family lawyer were deeply engrossed in conversation. Bernard knew Mr. Simmons had accompanied them at his wife's request, but didn't know WHY he had accompanied them. Nettie had told him it was to ensure the Court Order was properly enforced. However, as he stood in the hallway listening, his couldn't believe what he heard. It upset him greatly to hear his wife's plans, yet he said nothing, biding his time until he could decide how best to handle the information he now possessed. He didn't have long to decide – the hearing was scheduled for the day after tomorrow for 9 a.m.

After Mr. Daniels had entered the Hotel, Jess had muttered - "He's a strange seems a decent person, just can't figure him married to her." Then he changed the subject. "Hey, I've got something to do out to the ranch. You coming or staying in town for the night?"

"Are you kidding? If I don't get back out to the ranch and let Beth know what's going on, she'll skin me alive the next time I do show up ta home." He said laughing. "However, I get the distinct impression she already knows and had a hand in the sudden appearance of our attorney AND the Territorial Judge. It'll be interesting to see what she has to tell me on that score."

They returned the stable's horses to the livery, switched Jess' saddle to Traveler and arrived at the ranch just as the sun was setting. Jess waved off Beth's offer to join them for a late supper, saying he had something he needed to do.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – BETH WRITES**

I couldn't believe it when I walked into the house and saw Jess sitting, handcuffed, in our living room. Slim had his back to me. His muscles were tense as he leaned his forehead against his arm on the mantle. I was aghast as Mort explained the court order for temporary custody of Jess' children. It was obvious he was as unhappy as Slim and Jess. Sometimes it was hard on Mort having to choose the law over friendship. But we all knew that was the way it was. Mort had been a sheriff most of his life. Although he might allow a little wiggle room in the interpretation of the law, he never failed in his judicial duties. I can't imagine what it had done to him having to serve Jess with that order. Like our Nate, Katie and Marcus were his unofficial grandchildren. He loved them as family. I'm sure it broke his heart too, to see someone take them away from Jess and all the way back to the east coast where we might never see them again. The Hearing to review the Order was set for a date six months away. It felt like it would be forever before Jess could have his day in Court. I didn't want to think about what Jess would do without his children.

Therefore, it was an even bigger shock when Mort's Deputy, Lon, arrived and pounded on our door, calling for Mort. Once Mort read the new Order to everyone, I now had no doubts just how evil Mrs. Daniels was. Did this woman never quit? She certainly had all her bases covered. She'd made sure Jess couldn't be anywhere near the children while she and her husband spirited the children off to Boston. I worried about them. She didn't seem to like children all that much – so why had she insisted on taking Katie and Marcus? How had she learned of Brianna's death? And, why did it appear Mrs. Tremaine was now working for the Daniels?

I couldn't watch as Mort led Jess mounted on Traveler away. My stomach rolled, knowing how much Jess hated being locked up. This, along with his children being taken away, meant Jess Harper was a powder keg, just waiting for the fuse to be lit. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. But it was and there was nothing we could do about it. Slim had stayed out on the porch until Mort and Jess were out of sight. When he came in, he sat down at the dining room table. Forehead resting on clasped hands, elbows on table, he was either deep in thought or praying. I wasn't sure which. It was a long and sober evening as we watched our own son sleeping, knowing how we would feel if someone tried to take him from us. Exhausted, we finally called it an evening and went to bed, seeking comfort in each other's arms.

Slim had barely finished the morning chores when Willy, Mr. Williams' stable boy rode into the yard. He was breathless as he delivered Jess' message and told what all he'd seen that morning in town. Slim had to make him slow down and repeat himself before understanding the message. He didn't know why Jess had sent him to Silver Lake, but he had a pretty good idea based on what Willy had told him. Katie was familiar with the lake and surrounding area – Jess had been guessing that's where Katie had gone and wanted Slim to keep an eye on her until he could get there. By the time Slim had saddled Alamo, I had packed a portable breakfast for him plus a few extras. He kissed me and was out the door in short order. I had Willy come in and eat breakfast. It was the least we could do for the little messenger.

As I watched Willy eat his breakfast, the questions I'd had previously kept coming back to bother me. I was terribly afraid that if the Daniels took the children away, Jess could never get them back. I was just as worried that Jess would do something – something he couldn't take back – like taking his children and going into hiding. Even though they were his children, if he went against the Court Order, he'd be a criminal. And, if caught, he stood no hope of ever regaining custody. Something needed doing – and it needed doing today. I knew our family lawyer - Harry James - would be the best person to contact.

Harry was livid when I told him all that had transpired. He promised to get right on it. He sent me away while he did his "lawyer thing". I spent the day at the General Store working. Well, I was supposed to be working. But Tom Finch, my partner in the store, finally told me I was just making a mess of everything and to please go find something else to do. When I looked around, I saw that I had mixed up the different bolts of fabric and sewing supplies. I'd placed the planting seed bags where the feed sacks were supposed to go and had mislabeled every one of the bulk food bins. Yikes, I had just doubled Tom's work. Thank goodness he put up with me.

I was sitting at a table in Katie's bakery when Harry found me. He had found several things misrepresented in the original petition. He had also tracked down Judge Brooker, the Judge who had signed the Temporary Order and he had agreed to an Emergency Hearing. Thank goodness, we wouldn't have to wait six months.

The sun was just setting when Slim and Jess rode into the yard. I could see the worry and stress lines in each of their faces. I had kept supper warm in anticipation of their return. I tried to get Jess to come in and eat, but he waved me off, saying he had something to do. Taking Traveler and Alamo's reins, he headed towards the barn, saying he'd do the evening chores and not to worry about him.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – JESS 'TALKS' TO BRIANNA**

Jess stood at the door to his house, trying to decide whether to go inside or do what he knew he needed to do. Glancing down the hill to Slim's house, he saw that all was quiet and settled for the night. He wished he could achieve that same quiet for himself – but he couldn't. In two days time, Judge Brooker would determine whether or not he was fit to be a father.

He was out of his element when it came to the court system. He'd always lived by his own code of right and wrong. He'd learned long ago that not all Judges were honest, although most were. He knew Mrs. Daniels wielded a lot of political weight – even here in Wyoming – and her money could buy just about anything. He looked around him at the surrounding countryside. He'd never cared for money, seeing it only as a means to an end. But this land, this was what he considered his riches. That and the friends he had acquired over the years. Real friends – people he could rely on through thick and thin. But none of them could help him now. It was out of all of their hands.

He wished the court rulings were made of human flesh. If it were a man, he could fight it. He'd win easily for few could best him in a fair fight. If it were another gunfighter, he could outdraw him, or die trying. However, a war with words was out of his realm, a weapon he did not possess and took too many years to acquire. The Courts would determine his fate – whether he kept or lost his children.

He'd spent the major part of his life avoiding commitment and the love of a good woman. Until he had seen Slim and Beth's marriage, he had doubted there was even such as thing as a good marriage. It was their interaction which made him see marriage differently, longing for something like it for himself. Even then, he had skillfully avoided commitment – that is, until he had met Brianna. Brianna was unlike any of the women Jess had encountered. A widow with a child, she was independent and self-assured. She desired to neither own him nor control him – something the local populace deemed a requirement when selecting him for a husband. He had married her, happily giving up his bachelorhood for the wife he loved with all his heart. Now he had a son and a daughter. Because of his violent past, he had never dared to dream of having children. He laughed in spite of himself. Funny how a person's outlook changed once they had children. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without them and knew he would fight to the death to keep them.

The sky was clear with a million brilliant stars, the waning moon casting soft light on the earth below. He found himself standing beside Brianna's grave. He hadn't even realized he'd walked up to the cemetery. Then again, it wasn't unusual for him to be found here. When he was recovering from his injuries – before he knew Brianna - he had often come here to talk with Daisy. No, she didn't answer him, but he felt better voicing his thoughts to someone whom he had loved in life. He'd always felt better after having one of his one-sided talks.

He rested his hands on the simple cross he'd carved to mark Brianna's resting place, its smoothness giving him comfort. "Bree." He spoke aloud. "What am I going to do? They're gonna take our babies away. They say I'm an unfit father. How can that be, Bree? I ain't never done nothin' to harm them. I love them. I'd do anything for them – to protect them. You know that. I done it more than once." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I thought I couldn't go on without you – but those babies brought me back from the brink. Well, them and a good ass kicking from my sister-in-law." He paused, a wry grin appearing on his face, remembering Beth's no-holds-barred approach to his self-destructive drinking. He sniffled, acknowledging how both Slim and Beth had been at his side, supporting and teaching him how to take care of the infant who was totally dependent upon him.

"But now," he continued. "Now your highfalutin sister wants to take our children. You warned me about her; told me how she was. But she was family and I didn't think I had the right to deny her seeing her kin. I never expected this – this cruelty on her part. How can she do that to us, Bree, how? I've lost you, I can't lose them too."

Hat in hand, he looked to the heavens above him. "Please don't let them take my children away. Help me. I know I ain't been the best person, but I always tried to do the best I knew how. I never lied, never stole nothing, always treated children and women with respect. I've killed – I know that's against the commandments. But down here there ain't no turning the other cheek. You kill or be killed – and I ain't never killed anyone who wasn't trying to kill me. You brought me to this place. You gave me Brianna and took her away. You gave me two children. Don't take them away. Don't let the courts say I'm a bad person because of my past. It don't make me a bad father. Please, Lord, don't let them take my children."

He looked back down at Brianna's grave. He was spent, exhausted and without hope. A warm breeze passed over him, surrounding him with its warmth. It seemed to linger and swirl around him before it was gone. He found it strange being as there was no wind, yet felt comforted in having felt it. He knew there were things that humans couldn't explain. His Indian friends had told him of the spirits which walk among the living. Was that what he had just felt? He didn't know, but he chose to believe it was Brianna letting him know everything would turn out just fine.

**CHAPTER TWENTY - COURT**

He'd spent the day before the Hearing mindlessly going through the day-to-day chores needing done. At their lawyer's request, he had gone into town and answered endless questions. That evening he had sat in the master bedroom, his hand slowly rocking the crib he and Katie had made for Marcus.

Now he sat at the table beside Mr. James. Mr. and Mrs. Daniels sat with their lawyer, Mr. Simmons, at the opposing table. He listened as Mr. Simmons read a long list of his past indiscretions. As each item was read, a matching document – Court Order, Wanted poster, or affidavit was presented into evidence. Brianna's letters back home were read in open court. It laid out for everyone to hear, the ups and downs of their tumultuous courtship – including breaking off their engagement and her marriage to Edward Jacobs. None were read of their happier time together – their marriage or her pregnancy – letters Nettie had specifically stated Brianna had sent. Mr. Simmons even submitted the letters from Mrs. Tremaine to Mrs. Daniels. Their contents clearly outlined every mis-step, perceived grievance, and just plain negligence she felt Jess Harper had committed in the raising of his children. The evidence against Jess being a suitable father began to pile up. Jess was on the verge of giving up, fearing there was no hope in his keeping his children.

However, Harry James was not to be outdone. One by one he countered every document that had been presented. He was about to call Mrs. Daniels to the stand to testify when Judge Brooker called a halt to the proceedings. He directed Mrs. Daniels to fetch Katie Harper and bring her to his chambers via the side door. Mrs. Daniels did as requested, but was quite adamant she remain while he questioned the girl. She was brusquely escorted back to her chair in the courtroom, leaving only Katie, Judge Brooker and his Bailiff Kent Mathews in the Judge's chambers.

Kent stood by the courtroom door, facing away from the Judge and Katie. He didn't want to intimidate her while the Judge questioned her. Although he was known as both the Judge's bodyguard and no nonsense bailiff, he had a soft spot for children and had provided a glass of water in case Katie should desire it.

Judge Brooker sat down at his desk, eyeing Katie for a few minutes. She sat uncomfortably in the oversized chair, her feet swinging back and forth nervously. She looked worried as she clutched her rag doll – a toy she'd had since she could remember. Aunt Nettie had taken it away from her, threatening to burn it. But Katie had found it and brought it with her for comfort. It was the same one she had been holding when she had stood watch over Jess' sick bed. It carried a personal significance for her, and she wasn't about to let it go.

Judge Brooker tried to put Katie at ease, explaining that he just wanted to ask some questions about her home and living conditions. He started easy, asking simple questions regarding the ranch and her place on it. She answered honestly. He then moved into asking questions about her schooling, switching back and forth between that and questions regarding how the home was run and whether Jess took care of her, taught her.

"Daddy doesn't want anything to do with me or Marcus since momma died. He doesn't love us anymore. He don't care whether we eat or not. He don't care what we wear or whether there's holes in our clothes. Mrs. Tremaine has to do everything. She's the one who makes sure we're fed and have proper clothes. She lets me be a little girl and wear dresses. Daddy makes me wear pants like a boy. That's why she wrote to Aunt Nettie. Aunt Nettie loves us and wants to take us back home to Boston and get a good education." She stopped then, biting her lip and looking at the floor. She wouldn't look at the Judge.

Judge Brooker studied the little girl. There was something not quite right about what she said. Rather, it wasn't what she said as much as how she said it. In the beginning, she had looked at him and held her doll loosely. But as she had talked about how Mr. Harper ignored her, she had refused to look at him, and had clutched the doll tighter and Judge suspected something was amiss in the child's testimony, especially as she appeared to be on the brink of tears.

"All right, Miss McConnell, that will be all. I'll have someone come stay with you while I finish up out in the courtroom." He stood up and was almost to the door when Katie let loose an anguished wail. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around one of his.

"I'm not a McConnell – I'm a Harper." Tears were pouring down her face as she looked up at him. "I can't lie. Daddy taught me to never lie – even if it hurts someone you love. Don't put Daddy in prison. Please Mr. Judge, he'll die in there. I know'd he was there once. But that was long before he was my daddy. I'll be good. I'll go with Aunt Nettie. Please, just don't put my daddy in prison."

Judge Brooker had escorted her back to his desk where he sat down so he was eye level with her. "Child, what makes you think I'd put your daddy in prison?"

"Aunt Nettie said if I didn't lie about daddy so's you'd give her custody, she'd make sure you put daddy in prison for forever. You already had him arrested once because of her. But daddy taught me not to lie – even when the truth is hurtful. I can't lie about Poppa. Please judge, he never did nothing wrong. He'd die if he had to go back to prison. I don't want daddy to die too. I'll be good. I won't never be without daddy –he's right here" she touched her chest, over her heart. "Poppa says we're always with each other, even when we can't see one another. Its true judge, I can still feel my momma. She's not here anymore, but I can still feel her loving me. It'll be the same way with Poppa if I have to go to Boston. I'll know he loves me because he's right here in my heart."

Kent was glad his back was turned to the Judge. He remembered having been Bailiff at Jess' criminal trial – how he'd held a gun on the man in court because of the crimes he'd been charged with - only to have him cleared of all charges. His trial had been a serious injustice – something which never should have happened. Was this happening again? He sniffled and had to wipe a tear away. He knew the child was telling the truth and loved her father. And her father had taught her well – to not lie – and that even if they weren't together, they still loved one another.

Judge Brooker tried to calm Katie. Gently he asked. "Katie, tell me a little more about what your Aunt Nettie said." When she looked at him, she saw compassion and gentleness in him.

Katie hiccupped, and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief the Judge handed her. "Aunt Nettie said Poppa was a dumb cowboy and wasn't fit to handle my inhe . . .inher . . ."

"Inheritance?" The judge offered helpfully.

Katie hiccupped again, nodding her head. "Yes. That's the word. She said Daddy don't even know about my momma's family money. He never claimed it. She wants to be my Guardian – take care of my properties – the bakery and the rental house on top of momma's money. She said she'd make good use of it until I was old enough to claim it."

"Katie, I don't know if you know the answer to this question, but I'm going to ask anyway. Who is handling your momma's bakery and the rental house now?"

Katie smiled, her tears drying up. She became animated talking about the bakery and rental house. "My Aunt Beth – she owns the General Store. Aunt Beth took over for Momma when she was sick and then again when Momma died. She's shown me what she does. She's teaching me how to run the bakery – or at least understand how it is run so I can take it over when I'm old enough. She's trying to teach me about how to read the books – but I'm not too good at that yet. She has a special account set up at the bank that my money goes into. Daddy has to sign off on any withdrawals and payments. They say it is mine when I'm old enough. When I'm of age, I'll fully own my share of the bakery and rental house and can do with them whatever I please. I can sell them if I want or keep them to make money. Daddy and Aunt Beth said they are just keeping everything going until I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She slowed down, running out of steam.

"But didn't your daddy take over everything when he and your momma married?"

"Oh, no - Daddy said Momma owned the house and bakery before he married her and they were hers to do as she pleased. He said they weren't his to own. He wanted her to make the decision. She decided to keep them and contribute to the household income that way. Besides, she really loved working in the bakery. She was really good at it."

"But when your Momma died, didn't he take ownership then?

"I don't know what ownership means. But Daddy said what was Momma's was now mine – so that's how it all got set up. And Daddy didn't know how to run the bakery, so he hired Aunt Beth because she already ran her store." She shrugged her shoulders as if it made perfect sense to her.

Judge Brooker was smiling. "Katie, would you mind staying here, in my chambers for a little while? I'll have your Aunt Beth come stay with you if you like."

Katie nodded her head. "Yes, please. I'd like that very much."

Judge Brooker sent Kent to find Beth Sherman. Beth was confused as to why she was being summoned to the Judge's chambers until she saw Katie. There was no mistaking the love and trust between the two when they embraced.

Judge Brooker whispered something to his Bailiff who left immediately to do his bidding. Judge Brooker was surprised when he returned to the Courtroom. When he had gone into chambers with Katie, the courtroom had been almost empty. When he returned, it was standing room only. It seemed every Laramie citizen was trying to crowd into the tiny room.

"Sheriff Cory, what is the meaning of this?"

"Your Honor, if I may . . ." interrupted Jess' lawyer, Harry James. He approached the bench with several very thick file folders and set them before the Judge.

"Your Honor," he began again. "These are affidavits attesting to the good works Mr. Harper has done for this town since his arrival seven years ago. There is a petition in there signed by every citizen we could round up since this morning, asking you to vacate your order terminating Mr. Harper's parental rights. Another folder contains affidavits from various members of the community verifying how Mr. Harper has taken care of his children since the untimely death of his wife. And, there is a glowing report from our own Sheriff Cory attesting to Mr. Harper's value as a Deputy as well as his service riding on a posse or tracking for local law enforcement. Finally, I want to add this document, written well before the marriage of Mr. Harper to Brianna McConnell, directing that if anything should happen to her that Mr. Harper – a single man, mind you - should take Katie to raise as his own. Obviously, if Mrs. McConnell felt him worthy of raising her child, the Court should not consider otherwise."

He paused only long enough to take a deep breath. "Further, your Honor, the Courtroom is packed to capacity and you will find the same number of people outside trying to get in. They are all here to support Mr. Harper in keeping his children. We all know of Mr. Harper's checkered past. That is behind him. He has created a new and better life here in Laramie. He's a respected rancher, a horse trainer with no equal and an asset to this town. There is no reason to take his children away from him." He was about to go on when the Judge silenced him with a raised hand.

"I agree." The judge waited until the Courtroom settled down. Turning to a stunned Jess, he spoke. "Mr. Harper, as I indicated the other day, your – umm- trials are never dull. Once again you have been vindicated. It pleases me greatly to see the community rally around one of their own – especially one with your past history. It is proof that a person can change – or maybe they were smart enough to seize the opportunity to become what they were meant to be. Mr. Harper, you have a remarkable young daughter. She's in my chambers with Mrs. Sherman. I'm sure by now my Bailiff has returned with your son. I need to see you and your lawyer in my chambers, but then you can take your children home." He paused for a moment. "Oh – and Mr. Harper – please try to stay out of my Courtroom in the future." He may have sounded stern, but he was smiling as he spoke.

Before Jess could move towards the Judge's chambers, Mrs. Daniels stood up, screaming. "NO! You'll not have that child's fortune. It's mine. Mine, I tell you. Brianna was my sister." She raked Jess up and down with a cold stare. "You back woods bumbling cowboy. You'd have no idea how to handle that kind of money. Katie belongs in Boston, among the socialites who are her peers. You'll never keep her here on that dusty patch of ground you call a ranch."

She had started to approach Jess, fury in her eyes, when Bernard stepped in front of her. She raised her hands to claw at him, but he grasped them firmly, stopping her from doing any damage.

"That's quite enough, my Dear." He commanded. Everyone was surprised that the man they thought was spineless had stood up to his wife. She struggled with him, trying to break free but his grip was firm. "I made sure you couldn't ruin this man's life, nor that of his children. I told the judge of your wicked plans. They're HIS CHILDREN. Do you understand Nettie? You have no love for them. You only wanted the McConnell money. I'm sorry, Nettie, sorry that everything I've given you wasn't enough. But this man has everything a person could ever want. He has a home, a career, a wealth of friends, and he loves his children and they love him." He turned her around, so her back was to him. He held her arms crossed across her chest while unceremoniously escorting her out of the courtroom. "We're going back to Boston, Nettie, and I'm divorcing you. Then you'll know what nothing is."

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – Inheritance revealed**

Jess held a sleeping Marc in one arm while his other one encircled Katie who was sitting on his lap, snuggled against his chest. Jess, Slim, Beth and the family lawyer sat in shocked silence as Judge Brooker revealed that Katie had inherited over $100,000 and part interest in the McConnell shipping company, which, unfortunately, was now defunct. However, the cash remained in the trust her birth father, Tom, had set up when she was born. The information regarding the trust had been lost upon Brianna's death.

It was a stunned Jess who left the Judge's chambers and made his way through the still crowded courtroom. Everyone had waited for him. Slim led the way, creating a path through the crowd, which separated readily to allow their exit. As he left, Jess felt people patting him on the back, congratulating him on winning the case and keeping his children. He was in for a further surprise when he stepped onto the walkway outside the courthouse. The people from inside the courtroom spilled out onto the street which was filled with the remaining Laramie citizens. A shout went up when he appeared with both his children. Both Slim's and Dr. Hanson's buggies were in front of him, each piled high with baskets of food and gifts for the children. Jess was still in shock when Mort approached him, holding out two envelopes.

"What's this?" Jess asked, completely overwhelmed by the attention.

"Well, this here," he said pointing to the overloaded buggies, "is just a small thank you from the town. When the women found out you were in danger of losing your children, but hoping you wouldn't, they went to work. Knowing your appetite and penchant for sweets, they cooked up a passel of food. You won't have to cook for a week. And they've been sewing up a storm. You'll find all kinds of clothes for the tykes. This," he said holding up the first envelope. "is the collection they took up to help pay for your attorney fees. Don't know if it's enough, but it'll put a dent in the bill." He held up the second envelope." And this envelope contains a listing of all the families offering free babysitting whenever you need it." Mort was smiling ear to ear as he clapped a still speechless Jess on the back. "You done good, boy. You changed your life around. Town just wanted to show their support."

Although someone called for a speech, Jess was too overwhelmed to say more than a heartfelt thank you. Many hands started to help him and the children into Dr. Hanson's buggy. Spying Mrs. Tremaine among the crowd, Jess held up a hand to stop the proceedings. Still carrying Marc, he walked over to her. "You're fired." Was all he said before turning and joining Katie and Mort in the buggy. Beth, Nate and Slim had already taken their places in Slim's buggy. Mort took the reins and led the procession out of town, cheers and well wishes echoing behind them.

It was hours later when everything had been put away, Jess, and the children settled back into their house. Mort said his good byes before leaving and taking Dr. Hanson' buggy back to town. Slim and Beth declined Jess' offer to stay for supper. They figured he'd want to be alone with his children. It had only been three days, but it had taken a toll on both the young rancher and his family.

Jess sat in his rocking chair, Marc snuggled over one shoulder and Katie cuddled on his lap, leaning against the other shoulder. As he rocked, he thought about how his life had changed. His old cronies would laugh if they saw him now – the picture of domestic bliss. Then again, his old cronies were almost all dead now – their lives snuffed out in the course of the wild lives they'd led. He glanced at his gun belt hanging by the door. Its use no longer dominated his life. He was a rancher now, a renowned horse trainer. He could spend his days not looking over his shoulder, wondering when the next bullet would find him. He looked at the two precious children in his arms and knew he was finally home. Even without Brianna, he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He turned his eyes upwards and said a silent thank you.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Jess sat beside Katie's bed for a long time after she had fallen asleep. She had been restless, afraid she would wake up to find she was in Boston with Aunt Nettie. He assured her that was never going to happen. She was home and she was going to stay there until she decided there were new and wonderful places for her to explore. She'd fallen asleep holding his hand. When she finally fell into a deep sleep and released his hand, he tucked her in, kissing her forehead before leaving her room. He checked on Marc who was similarly sound asleep.

Jess stood in the open doorway taking in the nighttime view of the ranch. A full moon bathed the land in a silver glow. It was beautiful and a sight he never tired of seeing. He was definitely glad he'd returned here from California. Wyoming was his home. He looked down the hill towards Slim and Beth's home. He somewhat envied their happiness. He'd had a taste of that happiness with Brianna. No matter how much he longed to have it back, it would never be again. His heart was still filled with her and the love they had shared. He cast a look over his shoulder to the rooms where his children lay sleeping. Brianna had given him these children to care for. He'd gone through hell to keep them and he'd do it all over again. Once again, he wasn't sure how he was going to balance being a single father and rancher, but he knew he'd find a way.

Moonlight shone off the crosses in the cemetery. Jess followed the familiar path until he stood beside Brianna's marker. Hat in hand, he spoke.

"We won, Bree. Your sister didn't get her way and take the children. Turns out she only wanted Katie's inheritance. I'm sorry, Bree, sorry I ever invited her here. I thought I was doing good, letting Katie's kin see her." He shook his head. "But you would have been proud of the town. I ain't never seen a turn out like that – not since we got married. They were there, Bree, all of them.

They all stood up for me – me – a gunslinger – only I guess I ain't that no more, am I? They took up a collection for the lawyer fees and cooked a ton of food and you oughtta see what all they made the kids. I ain't never thought I was worth the dirt it would take to bury me. But today, Bree, today I got to be proud. Proud I kept trying to do things right, turn my life around. Proud to have married you and raise our babies – and proud of a town which claimed me as belonging – as one of their own. It was sure something to see, I'll tell you that. I hope you could see it Bree, 'cause you'd be proud too." He paused.

"I miss you, honey." He sighed. "I miss your voice and your touch. I can't sleep in our bed no more. It's too cold and lonely without you in it. I'm okay in the smaller bedroom. Won't be no one ever take your place. Rest in peace, my love. I'm watching over our babies."

A warm breeze caressed his neck and surrounded him like a warm hug before dissipating. He smiled, knowing everything would work out just fine.

THE END


End file.
